New Moon Rising
by Lady Dina
Summary: A wolf's rain fanfic based on an rp. Two femal wolves meet up with the pack and are swept away on the adventcher of their lives. How will the pack act with new wolves? Will they find food for all? Will Hige hit on them? read and find out
1. An Encounter

Gurgle… gurgle

Toboe hugged his stomach to try and hide his hunger from the others. It seemed to him like all they did now was walk. And no one ever seemed up to talking, what with Kiba being preoccupied with Cheza, Hige now had Blue, and Tsume...well Tsume was himself. It was times like these that Toboe thought back to his former companion, the kindly old woman who took care of him. Tsume said all Toboe was to her was a pet. But Toboe didn't feel that way. He liked how she was kind to him, and fed him. She didn't OWN him, he could come and go as he pleased, he just, and well he just didn't feel like leaving her.

He now felt that way around Cheza. There was something special about her. Something that made Toboe feel happy and stronger. Made him want to protect her. Made him feel alive inside.

"I wonder if the others feel this way too."

Realizing he said this out loud, Toboe quickly stared at the ground only sound was his growling insides.

Tsume stood in his usual sulkiest pose, looking off into the distance. A lot of things have been happening very quickly ever since he met Kiba. "Humph..." he said quietly and started walking away."Uh... wait! Where ya going'?" Toboe shouted. "I'm going to find food" said Tsume. "I want to come!" the young wolf screamed, "NO. You'll just...get in the way of things", so with that Tsume ran off into the setting sun. Toboe just watched him leave. He was hungry too, and both hadn't eaten for days. Tsume spotted many things that would be great to eat, but played no attention to them. He was thinking. Thinking about Kiba. "_I wonder what the hell made me just leave with him and those other like this. Whatever._" He sighed in thought as he walked on.

Kiba sat together with Cheza in the bus, waiting for Hige to return. Tsume and Toboe had wandered off as usual, and being who they are, probably would not return until the next day--but Hige was expected back soon. Kiba leaned slightly against Cheza's arm, nuzzling his nose into her soft violet hair. It had been a few months since they'd left Freeze City, but only about a week since they'd met up with Cheza, and the finding of Paradise seemed to be becoming a reality. Quick footsteps echoed on the stairs to the bus, and a fluffy, somewhat chubby wolf appeared, holding a bag of stolen goods. 'Oh, Rakuen's back...' Kiba thought. After a moment, he mentally smacked himself; He'd been thinking of Paradise so much lately, that the word had been taking random places in his thoughts.

(AN: Rakuen Paradise)

Hige walked in, tossing Kiba the bag of goodies. It was nothing more than a few slabs of meat and a link of sausage. "There are a lot of humans in this city with attitude. I could have sworn I heard someone attack a dog." He made a seat beside Kiba. "Where are the others? Probably off looking for food," Hige guessed out loud. "Leaves more food for us, eh Kiba?" He smiled, but didn't reach for the bag.  
Leaning back against the worn bus seat, Hige thought about the dog cry he heard today. He felt guilty that he didn't find where the yelp came from. He searched till he remembered Kiba and Cheza at the bus. The cry from the female dog would have to wait. Still, the thought of rescuing the so-called 'damsel in distress' excited him.  
Hige let out a sigh, closing his eyes. _'Damn my luck.'_

Toboe returned to the other two, looking somewhat down and a little hurt. Tsume had ditched him yet again, and Toboe didn't feel like being alone for very long. Besides, Tsume always came back, he wouldn't leave the group. At least, Toboe hoped he wouldn't. Toboe flopped down next to Cheza, one of his new favorite spots, and ignored the ever critical stare of Kiba. There was something...something about Kiba that made Toboe shiver, yet feel protected all at the same time. Why did he trust Kiba so much? Their meeting was a fluke of nature, yet deep down inside Toboe knew it had to mean more.

A waft of flesh scent brought him back from his thoughts.

"Hey Hige! You got some food...can I have some? Please?" Toboe tried to put on his best face in hopes it might convince his new friend to let him calm the aching in his belly.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at his two companions. He couldn't smell the scent of Tsume anywhere near the bus. After a moment of silence he asked Toboe, "Where's rak-...Tsume?"

Hige tossed Toboe the bag and gave Kiba a perplexed look. He shrugged, brushing aside the comment. "Donno. I saw Tsume earlier, but he ran off."

"I dunno where he went, he never tells me. Just told me to buzz off." Toboe sighed

With a sad face Toboe did his best to catch the bag Hige tossed his way, just barley making it. As he began to gobble up his meal, the air shifted and a familiar yet most unwelcome scent came his way - human.

Hige stood to his feet and sniffed the air. "We might have to leave him though. I can smell humans all over right now."

Toboe gulped, he didn't feel like having to deal with them at all today. 

"But Hige, we can't leave Tsume behind. I am sure if we just wait a little bit longer he'll come back and -"

Toboe stopped short when he heard a movement behind him.

Kiba spun toward the back of the bus. Humans had begun surrounding the bus, slowly advancing so as not to alert the wolves. One particularly clumsy soldier already had his rifle pointed through the window, straight at Toboe. 'How could I not have noticed?' Kiba berated himself. 'Cheza's scent must just be too strong.' "Toboe!" He yelled, grabbing the pup by the scruff of the neck and pulling him behind the seat by Cheza and himself, just as the gun went off.

Before Toboe knew what was going on, Kiba jumped up with bristling fur. Humans, they were coming, from every direction. Toboe fought the urge to tuck in his tail and cower, and instead tried his hand at looking tough. Needless to say, it wasn't working. Suddenly, Kiba shouted and grabbed Toboe's scruff, tossing him behind a seat next to Cheza, just in time to feel the breeze of a bullet by his head.

Guns were always a problem. It gave the humans a chance to shoot you from far away. Allowed them to get you before you ever knew it. Soon the bullets continued to fly, and Toboe watched as Hige and Kiba dodged and ducked each one. So many humans surrounded the bus, and Toboe could practically feel his heart leap from his chest. He looked at Cheza, who seemed to have a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Toboe knew he had to do something, but he didn't know what. Suddenly, Toboe felt someone behind him, and looked up in enough time to catch the business end of a gun barrel pointed Cheza's way. Without thinking, without hesitation Toboe leapt at the man and began to chomp on his arm. The warm blood filled his mouth and the screams were loud. After he had killed the man, Toboe ran to the spot Cheza was to make sure she was ok. Never had Toboe done something so...so harsh, to anyone. His very core shook and his body trembled.

It seemed there was a lot of people, what were they going to do?

Hige quickly glanced over to see Toboe with Cheza, seeming somewhat relieved. He lunged at two guards, maiming one, and sinking his teeth into the other. Feeling all gutsy, he ran out of the bus knocking a few humans down. While they were still in surprise, he took out a few necks to make it so the others could get to a safer area.  
"Hey! Come ON!" He barked.  
He turned to see a gun barrel snap across his neck. Hige staggered briefly, then leapt out of the way before more bullets started to fly around his feet. He danced around them, further away from the bus.

Kiba grabbed Cheza by the wrist, holding her close to shield her from bullets- the humans wouldn't try to harm her, surely, but they could accidentally shoot her nonetheless. The girl stayed quiet, allowing Kiba to maneuver her toward Hige...and the humans. Hige needed help, and Toboe wasn't much of a fighter... quickly he turned, shoving Cheza into Toboe's arms. "Run!" he shouted, turning toward the humans and ripping out a jugular.

Toboe didn't need to be told twice. He took Cheza's hand and bolted down the dry road, dust flying behind the two. Toboe could hear Men's screams mingled with gunshots and growls. Toboe had to think fast, where to hide? There had to be someplace! There! A stack of barrels were lined up next to the town wall. Toboe quickly pulled Cheza down, making sure to pop up for a quick check to see if they were followed. When the coast was clear, Toboe leaned back against the wall to catch his breath. In the back of his mind, he thought about Tsume. Where did he go? Why hadn't he come back...was he - hurt? When the hand touched his face, he nearly screamed. It was Cheza; she was trying to soothe Toboe. Even in times like this, she cared for wolves. It was...amazing. She looked between the barrels and whispered "this one is worried about Kiba".

Toboe sighed and whispered back "Me too Cheza, me too."

What would happen if Hige or Kiba were hurt? Or even...No, no. They'd be coming back to get them. They just had to.

Shilaze, a white wolf with black tipped ears and a black tipped tail, walks the streets alone in search of food. She sighed and remembered how she came to be here... Half her pack was killed by human hunters. The reaming few blamed her for leading the hunters to them they needed someone to blame other then themselves so she was exiled. She stopped by a small puddle of water it smelled clean... well for the most part. She lapped up some water and laid down for a quick rest... The sent of anther of her kind drifted towards her. Her ears perked up straining for any sound. Her hackles rose as she pulled back her lips exposing her teeth and gave a low growl. Meshawa, a grey wolf with a black tip on the tail a black muzzle and black tipped ears with the right one in tatters from a fight. "Calm down short snout." She told the young wolf named Shilaze. "You know me; I'm the only one in the pack to protect you... other then your parents. Though I really don't know why I did. Things to think on right..." She walked over. "Come on we need to find you food." Shilaze let her muscles relax and clamed down "well I didn't know it was you..." she replied as she rose to her feet tail wagging slightly "oh I never got a chance to thank you for trying to stand up for me..." She sniffed the air the faint smell of meat lingered in the air. "Meshawa...why did you come after me anyway... I'm big enough to take care of myself... I'm not a pup anymore you know..." she asked as she followed close behind Meshawa.

Shilaze sighed lost in thought as she followed close behind her friend. She knew it was highly doubtful she would ever see her family again or anymore of her kind but there was this thing pulling in the back of her mind that they were not alone...

The two walked on after a quick stop to eat what they had found in the garbage. Shilaze didn't ask where they were going she really didn't care for the most part. She looked to the ground as she walked, litter covered the ground old tires her part of a car there they were in a junk yard...but why?

Guns were heard not to far away... gun that thought made her think back to that night... She shuddered at that thought. She quickly glanced around looking for the source of the noise but instead saw what looked to be a large brown wolf... her heart sank... _was it the pack coming to finish the job and just kill her off..? S_he whimpered and tucked her tail as she back away slowly...

Kiba and Hige worked in perfect harmony, taking down human after human and covering each other's backs. Kiba could also smell a new, strange wolf nearby, who he hoped would help them disperse of the disgusting creatures--but there had to be at least 100 humans, and just two of them. Sooner or later if they didn't get out of there, one of them was going to get shot.

After what seemed like hours, the humans were taken out. Tsume still hadn't shown up, and Cheza spent the longest time petting Kiba and Toboe. Hige kept watch, every now & then sniffing the air. There was a scent of other wolves in the air, female ones. He kept looking towards every sound wondering if that was the wolf that he had heard earlier.  
A clang in the junkyard caught Hige's attention. _Oh crap, not more humans! This place has way too many smells altogether._ He leapt down and jumped towards the sound, his teeth showing. He stopped in his tracks, staring back at the two wolves he smelled earlier.

Meshawa swiftly jumped in front of Shilaze seeing the other wolf she growled lowly her ears flat against her skull and her teeth bared. "Stay behind me Shi." She told the younger wolf still watching the other with her hackles raised and poised to fight if she had too.

Shilaze slowly began to back up and ran into a pile of garbage. She stopped dead in her tracks not wanting to make the other wolves madder then what they were already... everything she did seemed to make others mad at her. "I'm sorry for intruding on your land..." she began but stopped as a strange sent drifted towards her. "What is that smell?" she asked letting herself relax more feeling more at ease for some reason...

"This isn't our land," Kiba replied calmly, seeing the wolves as no more of a threat than little cubs. "Do you mean the scent of the flower?"

Shilaze nodded slightly "Oh sorry I thought it was..." she glanced down but looked back up "I think... but I've never smelled anything like that before..." She looked over to anther wolf only this one was more of a red brown. Shilaze got wide eyed at the site of so many wolves at once; a girl with pink hair followed the other wolf. The flower smell grew stronger and seemed to come form the girl. Meshawa took a steep towards the girl seeming like she was in a trance. Shilaze didn't know what to think so many things happening at once...

"Calm down short snout nothings going to happen as long as I'm here." She told the smaller wolf and looked at the girl she sniffed her hand and jumped back as the girl reached a hand out to pet her. She sneezed backing away slowly she had never trusted humans after the fighting when she lost her right ear to a knife and then to teeth when she killed the other two wolves after trying to go after Shilaze.

This second wolf was not as timid as the other. Toboe didn't like her eagerness to fight. He was tired and hungry and just wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't they just be left alone for five seconds! Kiba was also on edge and Toboe wanted to know what he'd do. Toboe made sure and stayed as close to Cheza as he could, just in case he had to take her away again. He hoped it wouldn't come down to it. In fact, he kinda hoped they would know where Tsume was, maybe they had seen him?

Toboe said low so only Kiba could hear "Maybe we should ask if they have seen Tsume?"

Toboe looked at Shilaze and gave a kind stare in hopes she wouldn't feel so scared of the group. But he probably failed; he did at most things anyways.

"We mean no harm to you," Kiba calmly explained. "We're just trying to get out of this city." After a pause, and a glance toward Toboe, he continued, "Have you seen any other wolves here?"

"Yeah," Hige nodded, "like maybe a big gray wolf with a scar on his chest?" Hige was obviously bad at trying to hide the grin on his face, due to the fact there were female wolves around. Before they could answer, he took a step forward, "Are either of you hurt? Did a human attack you?"

Shilaze moved out form behind Meshawa "its ok I don't think they want to hurt us" she looked over to Meshawa "If they did they would have done so by now" she whispered quietly. Shilaze walked closer to the brown wolf and sighed shacking her head "No... I'm sorry but you guys are the first I've seen in a month... and no I'm not hurt... and unless you count being chassed off with a broom being attacked then no" she replied with a smile. For some reason she trusted these wolves and wondered why Meshawa didn't. She turned her gaze to the red brown wolf and waged her tail slightly "oh wait... I don't even know your names..."

Meshawa glared at the males then sat down watching Shilaze and her interactions with the others. "Fine I'll trust you, for now..." She looked at the others waiting to learn there names. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." She sighed her lone whole ear sticking straight up and her tattered one some what lying side ways. "I've also seen none other then you guys and Shi. She's in my care hurt her you will end in a fate worse then death."

Hige lowered his eyes, disappointed. "Oh." After a pause "I'm Hige," he returned a smile, quickly recovering from his disappointment. "Are you babes lost? Is there anything I can do to help? Did I mention that you are babes?" Hige's tail was wagging fast.

Toboe glanced at Hige, who seemed much happier now that females were around. Toboe rolled his eyes when he called them babes. But he had to admit, the young one was kinda pretty. Toboe quickly stared at the ground, hoping no one else could guess his thoughts.

The female asked their names. "My Name is Toboe" he replied with a sheepish grin on his face. He was definitely relieved they didn't not want to fight, that is, if the boys played nice. He could feel the distrust seeping off of the older one.

Toboe moved in closer and whispered to Kiba "Do you think we should ask them about Paradise?"

"I am Kiba," he said quietly. Seeing no harm in the question, he raised his voice slightly. "Do you two know of Paradise?"

Shilaze smiled at the two "nice to meet you and no... I don't... but it sounds nice...Paradise..." she sighed and thought out loud "That must be where humans, wolves, and all other animals live in peace and are happy... if such a place is real" she grinned hoping she was right. Shilaze turned her gaze back to the wolf named Toboe and smiled to him then looked back over to Kiba. Maybe they'll let us join their pack...she thought happily to herself. The pink haired girl come closer to her, Shilaze jumped in surprise and pulled back never wanting to trust a two-leggier again...

"Short snout stop it she's ok..." Meshawa sighed. "I think they all are; they don't seem to want to fight." She scooted the younger wolf forward with a foreleg and wagged her tail softly letting her ears perk and the snarl fade away she looked almost nice other then the blood dripping from her tattered ear which still hadn't healed. "Go on let her pet you she's nice."

Shilaze whimpered in protest but soon stopped getting the I don't want to hear any of that look form Meshawa and moved closer to he tail tucked still not fully trusting the two leggier. The pink haired girl reached out and gently scratched Shilaze behind the ears making her tail wag "she smells pretty..." Shilaze said in a sigh.

Toboe watched the two with interest as they warmed up to Cheza. Cheza was simply amazing, just the things she could do, the things she could make others do. The one called Meshawa had a torn ear that looked painful and it made Toboe wince. He hated fighting. Why did everyone have to fight all the time? All it did was cause pain. He tried hard not to stare at it, because it only made him feel worse.

He flopped down and looked off into the distance.

_Tsume..._

"I hope he's ok" he mumbled to himself. He curled up a little to try and hold back his worry, as if he could crunch it up into nothing.

Toboe noticed the two female wolves couldn't stop staring at Cheza. It made him a little uneasy, and he hoped Kiba didn't mind. These days, Cheza was all he thought about and never left her side. Maybe these two new wolves were also in search of paradise? Whatever was to happen, Toboe hoped it would end soon, because he was starving.


	2. New Blood

Shilaze sighed and moved away form the pink haired girl and walked over to Toboe "What's wrong?" she asked head tilted to the side a little as she looked in the direction he was looking "oh and that pink haired girl...dose she have a name?" she asked eagerly not wanting to upset him more then he already seemed.

Toboe was caught off guard by Shilaze. Her kind voice reminded Toboe of the old lady he used to live with. This memory caused his heart to sink a little more. He tried his best to not sound so down.

"Oh, yeah, her name is Cheza. She's a flower maiden."

He noticed she was looking at him intently. He looked into her eyes for a second before returning his gaze to the horizon.

"I'm ok...I 'm just, uh, waiting...for someone."

Shilaze smiled and nodded then thought out loud again "flower maiden...so is she a flower or a human...it's so confusing..." she blushed realizing she had just said that out loud "I need to stop doing that..." she sighed. Shilaze turned he gaze back towards Kiba and the others and sighed remembering her family, they had given their lives to save her from the hunters. A single tear ran down her cheek "I'll never see them again will I?" she mumbled to herself. She sat down and looked up to the sky remembering how happy she once was...

"We need to leave quickly," Kiba turned to Meshawa. "More humans will be coming soon. You both should leave, too." Turning again, the white wolf walked over to Toboe. "Toboe, you and Hige escape with Cheza. I will find Tsume."

Oh no. Not more humans. That was the last thing Toboe wanted to hear right now. He watched as Kiba spoke to the two females, telling them to go.

Toboe nodded and got to his feet quickly. Kiba was going to go look for Tsume. Surely, if anyone could find him, it would be Kiba. Toboe felt the adrenaline surge through his young frame. He took Cheza's hand. 

"C'mon Hige, let's go." Toboe stole one more glance at Shilaze before taking off down the road. He hoped she would be ok.

Hige followed Toboe and Cheza down the road. He wondered what happened to Tsume and why Kiba had been so intent on finding him. He had a strong nose and a bully-attitude; he could smell his way back, even after the gunpowder had settled. This left Hige curious.  
He glanced at Toboe, who still had a slight blush to his face. He saw that glace he made at Shilaze. "Puppy love?" Hige said aloud.

Toboe stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wh-what? No way... I-I err was just um...worried some humans might get her, I mean, the both of them. We gotta stick up for our own kind right?"

With that he picked up his pace, making sure to avoid Hige's gaze. He stopped when they reached an alleyway littered with crates. He settled Cheza next to him too keep an eye on her, but mostly to hide his blushing.

Out of breath he asked Hige "Do you think Kiba will find Tsume? I mean, shouldn't he have come back by now?"

The young wolf worried. Had something happened to his friend?

Shilaze followed closely behind Meshawa "I hope the others will be ok...especially Toboe..." she stopped realizing she had said the latter part out loud. Catching a glance form Meshawa she looked down slightly blushing "well he is one of the first male wolves I've seen since I was in the pack" she mumbled. Meshawa gave a chuckle as she ran down the path.

Shilaze not really paying head to where she was going ran into Meshawa as she came to a sudden halt. "wa... what's wrong?" she asked sensing that something was wrong. "Humans..." Meshawa replied in a low growl. "Humans... why can't they just leave us alone for once" Shilaze grumbled. "They can't...they don't know how... Now come on lets move!" Meshawa barked. They both ran down the path as fast as they could trying to avoided a fight, Humans with guns came around a corner blacking them in. Shilaze turned trying to go back the way they had came but it was blocked off as well "Crap" Meshawa growled as Shilaze sank low to the ground whimpering. Meshawa moved close to Shilaze protecting her; daring anyone to come closer. Shilaze's heart sank well at least the others are ok...maybe she thought to herself wishing she was still with them...at least they would stand a better chance of surviving the fight.

…Meanwhile...

Kiba carefully backtracked to the bus, searching quickly around the dead human bodies for Tsume's scent. Once he'd picked it up, he followed it as far as he could, before the wind had carried it away. Tsume was probably away ingesting in some abandoned building, Kiba decided. ...but surely, he heard the gunshots. Wouldn't he have come back by now? Lifting his nose to the air, Kiba searched for the distinct scent of blood. It was everywhere; human blood completely filled his senses, making him want to retch; then a slightly different smell; exotic, spicy blood, coming from the far corner of his senses. Tsume.

Shilaze backed up against Meshawa scared out of her mind... There are more humans here then I've ever seen...more then attacked the pack even... she thought. Meshawa growled louder. "I have to do something..." Shilaze said quietly. She flashed back to that night. She watched her family get killed by hunters and skinned alive for there fur, if only she had fought with the others that night her family could still be alive and her still with the pack as well as Meshawa.  
Shilaze snapped her hackles rose as she pulled back her lips exposing her sharp fangs, her ears flattened ageist her skull as he tail tip twitched slightly as she growled.  
A human took aim on her as she pounced on the human who was attacking Meshawa. She bit in to his neck; the taste of blood filled her mouth. She leaped off him and on to anther. Meshawa and Shilaze worked together like a well oiled machine.  
Bodies littered the ground as Meshawa took out the last human "Lets go...more will come" Meshawa said her voice ragged as her muzzle dripped with blood. Shilaze howled in outrage and took off following Meshawa hoping the others were ok...

Toboe and Hige sat behind the crates for what seemed like a long time. Toboe kept holding his stomach, trying to stop it from growling. He turned to Hige and said "I am really hungry, I hope Kiba and Tsume come back soon so we can eat."

Suddenly, a familiar scent come his way. It made his hair bristle and his heart sink. More Humans, they were looking for them. Toboe tugged on Hige's arm. 

"What are we going to d-" but his answer was cut short by a man with a gun pointed right at his head.

"Hey! Hey I found them other boys. Over here" the man said with an oily grin.

But the man's smile was washed away from his face by a set of fangs sunk deep in his neck.

"Tsume!" cried Toboe. The grey wolf finished off his kill and then staggered a little. He had been shot in the shoulder and it was bleeding heavily.

"Hige! Take Cheza and the pup to an abandoned house on the edge of town. I'll catch up." Tsume barked before turning and leaving.

_No! Tsume..._

Cheza could smell the blood from Tsume. An alarm went up inside her. Where was Kiba? Hige gently took hold of her arm and led her away, Toboe close behind. There was a mass of confusion. She could sense the wolves scattering and the blood rising. And humans. Many humans. She knew Toboe was frightened and wished to sooth his fears. She couldn't sense Kiba any where nearby and she grew ever more concerned. They had come to the house and Hige told her and Toboe to lay low while he went outside to investigate. Cheza could sense that Toboe was still a bit afraid but had tried to be brave for her sake. She placed a hand on his head to relax him. He calmed a bit.

"It'll be OK, you'll see Cheza. The rest of them will find where we are and then we'll be on our way again."

Cheza smiled slightly.

Kiba ran as fast as his legs would carry him, rushing between alleys and jumping onto rooftops. He'd been spotted. After following Tsume's scent to a small puddle of blood on the ground, the humans had jumped out, having lain in wait for him. Unfortunately, he'd had no chance to follow the trail of blood, and now was trying to lead the humans as far away from his pack as he could. A burst of pain exploded through Kiba's leg, and the young wolf hit the ground hard, sliding along the cement. The white wolf pushed himself up slowly, hackles rising along with his lips. Dozens of humans quickly surrounded him, rifles aimed. 

Kiba narrowed his icy blue eyes. To hell with humans. Pushing off his good leg, Kiba jumped into the nearest human, sinking his fangs into his soft neck as he pushed him to the ground. The idiotic men began shooting at the white wolf, successfully maiming the dead soldier's body. Kiba rushed away, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

Toboe was tired of running. They were always running it seemed. He felt useless at times like this. He wanted to fight back, put that rage inside to good use, just like Kiba and Tsume and even Hige could do. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he use his instinct to fight? Cheza patted his head and he calmed a bit. He was so tired. Poor Cheza must have been tired too. Do flowers get tired? Toboe had no clue.

His mind drifted back to Tsume. He was hurt pretty badly, and if Toboe knew him like he thought he did; then Tsume wouldn't give up a fight. But maybe, that was a good thing?

He shuddered a bit. An icy chill went down his spine, as if, something had happened. He tried to shake it off by pacing back and forth, but it only made his mind wander more.

Suddenly, the thick smell of blood came his way, and it was coming in fast.

_Kiba..._

Hige could sense Toboe's restlessness. He started to protest the pacing when the familiar smell of blood hit his nose too. He jumped to his feet, staring out the window, hoping to see Kiba. He saw nothing.  
"Damnit, where the hell are they?" He barked. "This sucks being stuck in here like a bunch of kids!" Hige just realized what he said. Feeling the tension, he tried to be more positive, looking at Toboe. "Wouldn't you rather be out there helping Kiba and Tsume?"  
Hige's own question silenced him as he heard noises outside. Damn all these humans blood and the smell of the house. His nose was tingling with all sorts of new and strange scents. The scent of Kiba grew very strong in a matter of minutes, as Hige gazed at the open sky.  
_They just had to show up soon..._

Kiba slowed once he the humans were out of sight, panting, his tongue lolling limply out his mouth. He followed the scent of the other wolves, hoping that Tsume had caught up. _'I need to go back, but I told Toboe that I'd find Tsume. I can't return until I find him.'_ So Kiba continued limping along a trail of blood following in his wake. The loss of blood made Kiba's head swim slightly, but he ignored it.

After all, blood was for the weak.

Shilaze panted they had lost the humans...for the time being at least. She looked over to Meshawa, blood still dripped form her ripped ear as well as from her mouth. Shilaze was so tired she didn't pay head to the wounds she had gotten as well. "Come on short snout keep a move on" Meshawa barked as she lead the way Shilaze close behind.  
They walked down the street appearing to be only humans to others. They were both to tire to fight. Shilaze stopped and leaned against a building trying to catch her breath... the scent of a wolf drifted on the air. Shilaze glanced back to Meshawa "do you smell...?" Shilaze asked. Meshawa nodded "yeah it smells like..." she stopped and turned in the direction the scent was coming from "its coming form inside there" she motioned to the building. Shilaze sighed in relief she knew those scents and Toboe's was one of them. She smiled half way before a more familiar scent caught her nose...humans...

Cheza ran her fingers through Toboe's fur. She could still sense his restlessness, but he was much calmer than before. They were tucked out of site next to a window. Cheza tried to catch the rays of moonlight that was peeking through the clouds. The air was thick with the scent of wolves' blood. It was almost over powering the scent of the humans. Suddenly, a sense of pain gripped her. "Kiba!" she shouted, startling poor Toboe. Tears streamed down her face. He was in pain. Toboe could sense it, too.

She growled under her breath "we need to lead them away form here..." She glanced over to Meshawa "come on!" Shilaze took off down the street hopping the humans would follow; as she ran she changed back into her true form. Meshawa followed close behind Shilaze "and just what are you planning to do once the humans start caching us?" Meshawa asked. "Haven't thought about that yet" Shilaze replied as she turned the corner running smack dab into a group of humans. Crappies she thought as she back away from them. The scent of wolf blood was on them... she growled at them as Meshawa moved in front of her.  
The humans quickly surrounded them, guns ready. "Now what do we do?" Shilaze asked Meshawa quietly. Meshawa shock her head not knowing. They were trapped and there was no way out.


	3. Confusion

So much was happening... so very fast. The young wolf's mind couldn't handle this.

Cheza began sobbing, and Toboe knew why. He felt it too. Kiba had been hurt. His blood was in the air, along with that of humans. It shook his very core, causing him to squeeze his eyes tight, crying out in his mind "I have to do something, I have to do something." He could smell something near as well...Shilaze and Meshawa. They were close, probably fighting valiantly as well. 

Without another thought, Toboe put Cheza in a corner of the room and looked at her deep in her eyes. "I'll be back, stay here and they won't find you." He looked at Hige with determination. Toboe may have been a young one, but he could fight too. "Let's help our pack."

With that, he ran out the door, heart pounding, blood pumping, and teeth barred.

He'd fight too, just like the others; he'd fight, just like Tsume. 

Shilaze and Meshawa were caught in a trap, surrounded by humans; Toboe caught the middle one off guard with a quick motion of his jaws. He wouldn't be helpless; he wouldn't be in the way. He'd do his part to save his friends.

Kiba hurried along, following his nose to Tsume. Where was the goddamn wolf? His sight was a little bit blurry, but he wouldn't let that slow him down.

Shilaze bared her teeth at the humans...If she had to die she would go down fighting. She saw one of the humans drop out of the corner of her eye and turned to look, standing there was Toboe. She blinked to make sure she was seeing things right, she was. Shilaze was so over come with joy she forgot about the fight until a gun sounded again. Meshawa seeing the humans caught off guard jumped on a near by one and bit into his thought. Shilaze saw a human coming up from behind Toboe, she leaped on the human knocking him over.  
She quickly turned back to the others seeing even more humans comeing... three wolves ageist this many humans... They had to get out of there before it was to late. She thought to herself as she back up ageist Meshawa and Toboe.

Toboe knew that time was running out for everyone, not only Kiba and Tsume, who were shot, but Cheza's safety as well. And now, he, Meshawa and Shilaze had a lot of people around them. If he didn't think fast, then who knows...

An idea hit him "Split up!" he yelled

He took off in the nearest direction he could think of... towards the smell of Kiba. He glanced back to make sure the other two were gone, but the humans were everywhere. Please...please make it ok...

He ran faster than he ever had in his life.

"I am coming Kiba! Hold on! I'm coming!"

Cheza covered her ears to drown out the sounds of the gunfire and the wolves fighting. She knew Toboe had gone to help the others, but she couldn't help but feel slightly vulnerable. On top of that, she could feel _his_ presence. It was faint, but it was getting slightly stronger. She knew she would always be bound to him, whether she wished it or not. However, her main concern was Kiba. She new he was injured... and badly. All she could do was hope for his safe return. For all of their safe return.

Shilaze took a last glance at Toboe and Meshawa before she ran anther direction not knowing where she was heading. She ran through the humans laughing to herself..._time for a little game of chase_... she thought to her self as she ran humans right behind her. Bullets wised by her as she dogged them with ease _it's like they aren't even trying to hit me_ she thought then shook it off thinking it was nothing more then bad aim. "That's right you humans, follow the little wolfie" she mumbled under her breath as she leaped over a halfway covered hole. She chanced a glance back and saw that only a few humans remained. "Well at least that took care of them" she sighed and ran on hoping that Toboe and Meshawa were doing as well as she was.

…meanwhile at the building...

Hige stupidly stared out the door as if Toboe would come running back in the way he left. The runt had said _"Let's help our pack."_ in the same tone that Hige had complained about being stuck in the house.  
And now, he was staring at the open door. He turned to Cheza, who seemed to be staying in hiding, as Toboe requested.  
She looked so scared and defenseless, but still managed a smile, or something like that; Hige couldn't tell. He knew he should stay and protect the flower, but he heard all sorts of pained cries in the distance. He had to help.  
He stood in attack mode, throwing Cheza a hopeful grin, "We'll be back for you, Cheza!" Out the door he ran.

Hige first spotted Shilaze, who was being followed by humans. He grabbed the first human by the neck, then the next, the third had a perfect aim on Shilaze before he was surprised by Hige's fangs on the back of his neck. He nodded at the black and white wolf before running the other direction towards more humans.  
_Damnit, how many humans are there?_ Hige growled while taking out another pack of men. He had been running and dodging for so long, that he was happy when he could finally see Toboe in the distance. "Toboe!" He howled.  
That's when a strange smell caught his attention. It was a wolf, at least, he thought it was a wolf, there was a mixed smell coming up fast. Hige slowed down to catch the scent; it was female.   
He looked down the alley to see a black wolf sitting on the ground, chewing on some scraps. He then recalled who's wolf... dog? She belonged to; it was that old smelly guy. Hige met her eyes. He figured it wasn't best to get caught up in conversation. He began to hurry his pace, to catch up with Toboe.  
Hige felt guilty for leaving her. He could smell blood and pain from her; she was the one he heard cry out while he was in town in the afternoon. Would that old smelly guy hurt her?  
Hige caught up Toboe, yet no matter how hard he tried, that black wolf couldn't leave his thoughts.

Shilaze slowed down a bit and smiled at Hige before he left again. She turned back to the street for once there weren't that many humans...just a few who have already been wounded. Not wanting to get into yet anther fight she turned and headed down an ally. Shilaze stayed in the shadows trying to avoid being seen panting as she walked. Gun fire sounded once more off in the distance. Shilaze sighed and ran in that direction.  
As Shilaze ran a few more humans gave chase but she quickly lost them. She rounded the corner; the scent of wolf was strong. Somehow with all her running she managed to end up with the others.  
Meshawa came running over to her from anther direction more wounds on her then Shilaze could remember. "You ok?" Meshawa asked. Shilaze nodded seeing Toboe and Hige out of the corner of her eye she smiled but it soon faded as more humans came at them "can't we get a brake!" Shilaze yelled as she doge bullets and attacked one of the humans Meshawa doing the same.

She dodged one bullet only to be hit by another as she jumped at a man tarring at his throat. "Get out of here Shi. You and Toboe run, I'll keep them off till you guys get away!" She said and jumped at the next human. "I want you two out of here now!" She growled, "I said go!" She limped softly on her right paw before she jumped at another human and was kicked off by another. She turned running towards the other two and bit at Shi. "Go." She told her.

Tsume was far away from the other wolves, and he kept walking, trying to find a bit of shelter. His legs would barely take him. He ached, and the wounds in his legs went deep. He tried to ignore it. He tried to continue out of sight as far as he could.

Finally, as his quickened breath caught up to him -- he collapsed in a corner, behind some rubble, perhaps what was once remains of a building or shelter. He lay on his side in the corner, eyes half-lidded, fighting to keep consciousness. He didn't want anyone to come for him. He wanted to care of himself. He shifted uncomfortably, blood seeping around his sides like a pool of crimson.

His breath came out slowly from his nostrils, tendrils of it rising into the cold air. His scent was stronger now, mixed with the toxic scent of his blood.  
_I... can't stand... I have to make myself... get up..._

When the bullets stopped, and there were no more humans approaching, Hige heard a howl far in the distance. He gave a 'Oh crap, that's Kiba' look to Toboe before he dashed off in the direction it came from. "Come on, damnit! Kiba probably found Tsume!"

Shilaze glanced form the humans to the others... "Looks like we follow..." Shilaze sighed as she took off after them Meshawa following. The humans didn't appear to notice them running away; they were staring off at something else. A shiver ran down Shilaze's spine... what could be so important to the humans that they would forget that she was there... shrugging it off to worry about latter she ran on hopefully to find Kiba.. Only she wondered who this Tsume guy was...

Kiba finally picked up Tsume strong stench. Limping as fast as he could, the white wolf eventually found himself in front of a small shack. The gray wolf's scent was stronger than ever--Kiba went in, appalled by what he saw.

Tsume was curled up in the corner, back legs shot and bloody, and a large gash in his side that was spilling blood in a pool around him. "...Tsume..." Kiba breathed. Quickly the wolf rushed over to Tsume, nudging him with his nose. "Wake up." Kiba brought his attention to the gray wolf's side, running his rough tongue along the deep gash, trying to lap out the blood. How was he going to get Tsume back to the others? Maybe Cheza could help him, but there was no way he could carry him like this, with humans all over.

A sick lump slid down Toboe's throat. Something didn't feel right. That howl was...something was wrong.

With all the strength he could muster, he pounded out towards Kiba's howl. He could smell Kiba's blood along with that of... _Please, oh please let him be ok_

What met Toboe's eyes when he reached Kiba made his heart skip a beat...all the blood, Tsume's blood. "Tsume! Oh Tsume!" Toboe ran to the grey wolf's side, trying to wake him up, trying to get some kind of response. "Tsume...please, get up, we have to go. Cheza can, she can help you!"

The young wolf turned to Kiba and tried to speak while holding back his tears. "Right Kiba? She'll be able to help him." Toboe choked out. "Right Hige?"

He went and began trying to lift Tsume up. "Don't worry, we'll get you help. Don't leave us..."

Kiba lifted Tsume up now that he had backup. He began limping toward the door, his human disguise sporting a torn jean leg, everything below the knee soaked red, and a deep, dark wound beneath. "Lead me to Cheza...and cover me."

Toboe nodded, hot tears streaming down his face. He took most of Tsume's weight, seeing Kiba limping. Poor Kiba...he too was bleeding heavily. It was basically up to himself and Hige to lead them safely to Cheza. 

"Yes, Yeah she's just over that hill" Silently, he began the slow trek back to the little house. It was hard, but Toboe knew he had to get both Kiba and Tsume to a safe spot, to rest. They needed to heal. Otherwise...

No. Toboe wouldn't think it. He couldn't. He hoped Shilaze and Meshawa were ok, he hadn't seen them since he found Kiba and Tsume. But his mind was consumed with getting back to Cheza.

Cheza. Cheza. Cheza. He followed the beat of her name back to where she was...or at least, he hoped she was still there.

"Hey! Look, I found her!" A human stepped into the little shack where Cheza hid. "These radars are awesome, aren't they?" The man stepped forward, grabbing the Flower Maiden's wrist. He gave it a sharp tug. "Come now, don't make me drag you."

Hige thought they would never reach the shack where he last left Cheza alone. Every step he wished she would be there to greet them.  
_Oh please, Cheza..._

He helped the two injured wolves in and gave Toboe an exhausted sigh. "Cheza? Cheza come on out." 

Hige had a sinking feeling when no one appeared...the smell of humans was faintly in the shack. "Cheza?" He ran to the spot where Toboe had told her to stay and she wasn't there. _Oh crap no..._ "She's not here!" He snapped. "Those bastards got her!"

Tsume had fallen unconscious. He vaguely heard the soft words spoken at him by a pair of familiar wolf eyes. He had felt terribly dizzy, but there was nothing he could do. His mind was far from the others, and he was oblivious to being carried across from his bloody space, trickles of crimson blood giving away his scent for miles around and dribbling a trail behind Kiba and the others. He showed no hint at waking up. Perhaps what he needed was water and some rest, but there was no time for that.

Tsume spiraled between an unconscious state with no dreams and no images. Just dark, dull nothingness. But he wasn't dead... _yet._

By the time they reached the shack, Toboe's body was about out. His tongue rolled out to the side as he tried to catch his breath. Hige helped him and Kiba carry Tsume into the shack and lay him on the floor. Finally, Cheza could help both Kiba and Tsume get better. 

But...something was wrong. Very, very wrong. No...No this wasn't happening. It couldn't be true! She was gone, taken by those humans, those scum. Toboe pushed past Hige and stopped in the spot he left her, and broke down in sobs.

"Kiba! Tsume! Hige! I-I am so sorry. This is all my fault."

_Cheza_

Kiba stared at the empty corner blankly, his features slowly curving into a snarl. "You...YOU JUST LEFT HER ALONE IN HERE?" Kiba's anger diminished slightly as his leg finally collapsed under him, sending both himself and Tsume to the ground. "Ch-Cheza..." Slowly the ferocious look came back to the white wolf's eyes. Jumping to his feet he ran out of the shack, dragging his limp, bleeding leg behind him.

Hige felt terribly sick. He could of - SHOULD of stayed with Cheza and this wouldn't of happened.  
He tried to ignore Toboe's crying, but it was starting to get to him. Hige shifted uncomfortably as Toboe's cry grew louder. He twitched, seeing the rage in Kiba's eyes. Taking a glance to Tsume, who looked just as disappointed as he looked exhausted, Hige closed his eyes, then covered his ears. "Toboe..." He said quietly. One second passed as Toboe's cry didn't cease, finally Hige snapped, "Toboe! Shut up! This is my fault. I left her alone!" He shot a look at Kiba, "I did it, damnit!"

Hige tried to grab Kiba and Tsume before they both fell to the ground, but his actions weren't fast enough. He held out his hand to Kiba, who ignored the gesture, and limped out of the shack in a hurry.

Hige stared, dumbfounded. "What the hell?" He finally spurted out. "Toboe, take care of Tsume, I'm going to go get BOTH of them."

With that, Hige dashed out the door.

Meshawa and Shilaze watched the two walk out and Meshawa stopped cleaning Shi's wounds for her and stood limping slowly to the building. "Toboe what's going on?"

Shilaze gave a wine "I can clean myself..." but gave up the argument... she glanced around "where's..." she stopped knowing what had happened she sighed and walked over to Toboe. She sat down next to him changing into her human form as she did, she draped and arm around him trying to comfort him "It'll be ok..." she whispered "somehow..."

"Yeah kid it can only get better." Meshawa sighed and lay down in front of the door her own wounds where still un tended and bleeding badly but she could have cared less at that point she just needed to keep the two safe right now. "We're wolves Toboe wolves always find a way out of trouble."

Kiba rushed out of the shack, dragging his bad leg along as quickly as he could, toward Cheza's scent. It was getting fainter and fainter...

a few minutes later

Kiba arrived in front of the humans' headquarters, where their airship had landed. Kiba hurried over, looking for a way in.

Hige caught up with Kiba, but couldn't talk to him to help himself. The white wolf was too transfixed on getting Cheza back. The fuzzy haired one decided to run with Kiba's pace.

They arrived at the airship. Hige looked over the headquarters with a hint of recognition. He ran along the building, sniffing the wall. This all seemed too familiar, there's something about this place that looked ...  
Hige shook his head. _No way, this can't be where I grew up._ He shook his thoughts aside, and just wondered if Kiba actually followed him. He totally misplaced the fact that the white wolf was walking on three legs.  
Hige came to a door, opened it, and peeked in. It was the way in alright. But how...?

Kiba walked toward the entrance with tunneled vision, completely ignoring Hige. He entered the building, and within seconds, had an armed human running toward him. Kiba leapt, crushing the man's neck before he could make a sound, landing on his shot-through (and probably broken) leg with a loud whine.


	4. Trap

The look on Kiba's face when he realized Cheza was taken, tore through Toboe's already fragile heart like a missile. Without a thought about it, the white wolf ran after her, leaving Toboe to sob. He was so broken, he couldn't help it.

Toboe stopped for a second _What are you talking about Hige, it was my fault too._ Hige told Toboe to stay and care for Tsume, and he followed without question. He watched as half his pack left, hoping it wasn't the last he'd see them. Toboe quickly got to work. He may have lost Cheza, but he'd be dammed if he lost Tsume as well. Meshawa and Shilaze came in and tried to comfort the young wolf, but his mind was now on a one track idea.

"Shilaze...could you please find some water, Tsume needs water."

Toboe then began to try and stop the bleeding. "Don't worry Tsume, you'll be fine in no time. Kiba will find her, it'll all be ok."

Shilaze gave a nod seeing how bad the other wolf looked she cringed slightly. She walked out looking nothing more then a 16 year old human wearing a black tank top, blue jeans with the knees ripped out, a blue jean jacket and sneakers. She sniffed the air; the scent of blood was overwhelming, focusing on the scent of water alone she managed to find some not to far form where she was.  
Once she reached the small source of water she looked around for something to carry it back in. She found what looked like an old plastic bucket. "That'll work..." she mumbled to herself. She scooped up some of the water and headed back to Toboe.  
"I'm back..." Shilaze sounded as she walked in caring the bucket of water over to Toboe. "Is there anything else I can get to help?" she asked seeing the worried look on his face.

Tsume lay quietly at Toboe's lap. His face was starting to pale. He didn't shift or stir and the blood smeared on his face was starting to crack into his fur. He was flopped over awkwardly and didn't shift or move at the sound of Toboe or Shilaze's voices.

…meanwhile...

The humans brought Cheza into a huge room. Another human carried a huge bucket of water to a chair and set it in the floor. He straightened up, wiping his hands. "Ok, bring her over."  
The humans did as they were told and they set Cheza's feet into the bucket of water. Then they scratched their head. "So, what do we do with her?"  
"We wait. Miss Degre will be here soon."  
"I was under the impression that Lord Darcia wanted this."  
"But aren't we suppose to take her to Lord Oakum?"  
Quickly, the quartet got into an argument.  
After five minutes of arguing, the other man threw his hands in the air, defeated. "Whoever gets here first, can have her."

Cheza felt empty. She was separated from the wolves and could no longer sense their presence. It unnerved her. She felt as she did when she was in the holding tank in the laboratory. She could hear the humans talking, but she didn't focus on what they were saying. A chill went through her. The water they placed her feet in was too cold. Someone placed a blanket over her shoulders. She didn't acknowledge them.

Toboe took the bucket from Shilaze.  
"Thanks" he said quietly. He began to try and get Tsume to wake up. "Tsume, Tsume, I have water here, please wake up and have a drink. You need water." 

The grey wolf didn't stir. Toboe didn't know how to make him drink, and he began to panic a little. He searched everywhere around the shack until he found a small ragged cloth. He placed the rag into the water, and then bit down on it a bit to allow some water to reach Tsume. He knew too much would hurt him, so little by little was all he could do. After several minutes, Toboe looked at Shilaze and said "I hope that helped...I-I don't know what else to do."

With that, the young wolf lay beside his companion and watched for signs of life. Tsume needed rest, lots of rest. Toboe placed his head on his paws and fought off the ever present danger of drowsiness.

Tsume lay quite motionless for a long time. After a moment or two he shifted and stirred, blinking the water from his eyes. Then quite suddenly he bolted, tearing behind Toboe and standing on all fours, breathing heavily and glaring, teeth barred he snarled and looked around him, outraged. It took him a while to realize where he was and to realize that Toboe was in front of him. He breathed out heavily, tendrils of breath seeping from his nostrils. Finally he edged back to the ground, noticing the bucket of water. He quickly shoved his snout in the water, drinking quickly and hastily. Finally he drew back, eyes half lidded and gazed at Toboe.

"What... happened?" he breathed heavily, warily, as though danger was lurking somewhere around him. He smelled things in the distance, but most was too far. He only recognized Toboe's scent.

Shilaze walked over to the wall and slid down ageist it bringing her knees up under her chin Meshawa laid by the door keeping a lookout... She gazed out into space deep in thought, she knew the Hige and Kiba would be fine on there own but she still worried about them. Shilaze snapped back into reality and looked over to Toboe... The gray wolf Tsume was moving. She dared not make any movements. _He doesn't know to trust me, but I'm not just going to sit here either_... she thought to herself. Shilaze cursed under her breath, she knew better then to be doing this but for some reason she didn't listen to herself. "Uh...hi... I'm a friend of Toboe's... are you feeling any better...anything I can get for you?" she asked thinking that was the most stupid thing she could have said.

Toboe was exhausted. After a while, he began to slip in and out of dreamland. He dreamt about being back with the kind lady, He dreamt about eating a big feast with the others, he dreamt about Cheza...

That's when Tsume bolted up without warning, and nearly scared the life from Toboe. He didn't seem to know where he was. The grey wolf found the water and began to drink, which made Toboe sigh with relief. At least he now had some water, and most of the bleeding had stopped.

_"What... happened?"_

Toboe looked at Shilaze, who attempted to speak, and Toboe motioned for her to remain back. Tsume needed rest, and he didn't want him to get mad.

"We were attacked by humans. You and Kiba were hurt. We went to go find you, and the humans...the humans took Cheza. Sh-she's gone."

Toboe hung his head in sadness, feeling the pain of guilt pour over him. "Kiba and Hige, they left to go find her. I stayed here, to make sure you were ok." he motioned to the other female wolves, which Tsume did not seem to notice. "They helped us fight, and now they are helping me. They can be trusted."

He smiled back at Shilaze, thanking her with his eyes. He was just glad Tsume was talking. He was awake, alive. Maybe everything would be ok after all. Now all he needed was Hige, Kiba, and Cheza, and the world would feel whole again.

The humans had placed Cheza in a small holding cell. There were two guards watching her, as if they were expecting her to do something. She didn't. She simply sat with her feet in the water. She was still cold, despite the blanket that was still around her shoulders. The longer she was away from the moonlight, the colder and weaker she became. She knew why the humans had captured her. They wanted her to open Paradise for them. She also knew she couldn't help them. Her thoughts drifted back to Kiba. She knew he'd been injured. Tsume as well.

"This one hopes they are well," she thought to herself.

She knew they'd be looking for her.

Shilaze nodded knowing that Tsume would be better off with Toboe. She walked over to Meshawa who seemed to be asleep. Shilaze sighed and pushed Meshawa out of the way from the door and took guard duty herself.  
Silently Shilaze waited watching for any movements but mostly waiting for Kiba and Hige to return. Shilaze was starving but didn't let on, she would be strong for her friends, and she had to be. Movement cached her eye, "maybe it was a cat" she silently told herself. A shift in the winds brought the scent of humans to her; they weren't coming towards them but moving in the other direction. She let out a sigh of relief; she had enough fights for one day.

Toboe was so grateful to have Meshawa and Shilaze around. They both hovered by the door to keep watch for humans. Toboe smiled a little to himself. Tsume was panting still, and Toboe quickly left the shack to fetch some more water. He knew Tsume and the others needed food also, not to mention himself. But he had no idea where to find any? He put his nose to the air and sniffed for anything remotely food-like. The wind brought to him scents of humans, which turned his stomach. But the humans were not heading their way, in fact they were just passing through. Odd...

He brought back the bucket of water and placed it near Tsume's side. He turned again, "Shilaze," he said quietly "I am gonna go look for some food ok? I'll be right back."

He headed down a path back into the city. His sensitive nose brought him to a sausage cart. His mouth watered, and he needed a distraction to get the vendor to turn his back. Almost as if an answer from the heavens, a young thief ran up and grabbed a woman's purse, causing chaos. Perfect. Toboe grabbed as much of the links of sausage he could grab and ran, leaving the screaming vendor behind him.

He quickly hid to make sure he wasn't followed, and when the coast was clear, he headed back to the shack. He dropped the sausages on the floor and handed some to the females, and the rest to Tsume. He hoped it was enough to help Tsume get some strength back. He then laid down, tired. _Kiba, Hige, please be ok._

Hige caught up with Kiba, glanced to make sure he was still standing on his legs, and walked ahead. A human rounded the corner with a soda and a hot dog and tripped over the brownish wolf. Hige jumped with surprise, lunged and sunk his teeth into the human's thigh. The two of them hit the floor, soda spilling over, and the hot dog rolling down the hallway.  
The human whacked Hige on the face with his fist a few times before he let go. Hige about grabbed another bite but stopped, as the man stood up, grabbing his now bleeding leg and began to limp to the hot dog. Hige's mouth fell open.  
_FOOD!_  
Hige's claws scrapped on the laminate green floor a few times before he could take off in speed. The human turned, his eyes widened. Hige flew under the human's feet, throwing him into the air and knocked him on his back. The man winced, grabbing his leg again, as he watched that damn brown wolf swallow the hot dog whole.  
Hige glared at him and let out a ferocious series of growls, snarles and barks. The human stared back, in shock, he began to turn pale, realizing he had no weapon. Hige snorted, walking over the man and down the hall, licking his chops.

Kiba continued down the hall while Hige fought for the hot dog, eyes dark and blank. He turned into another long corridor, heading toward the scent of the flower maiden. She was close...

Hige stopped in his tracks and turned in his human form. He decided to play stupid with the man on the floor. He was struggling to his feet, with the wall for support.  
"Hey!" Hige called. "Are you ok?"   
The man about jumped out of his skin. "Jez, kid, you scared the crap out of me."  
Hige took a few steps closer. "What happened to you?"  
"Damn wolf jumped me and took my hot dog. Little bastard." He finally chuckled, "I thought he was going for my jugular."  
Hige shrugged, trying not to smile. "So where are they keeping that flower thing?"  
The human tied a thick cloth around his bleeding leg. "Why do you want to know? Who are you, anyway?"  
Hige thought quickly, changing the subject. "Where did you get that hot dog?"  
The human shifted his eyes. "Downstairs."  
Hige's eyes brightened. "Great! I'll see you there."

He turned and went down the hall, found some stairs and went down them. At the bottom step, he stopped quickly, as the scent of Cheza was much stronger here.  
Hige quickly ran up to tell Kiba the news.

The man stood there completely confused "who was that kid" he asked not really wanting an answer. A group of armed guys came in guns ready "get your weapon...wolves have been sited...they most likely want-" he stopped and looked down to the man's leg "gees what happened to ya frank?" The man met his eyes and glared "A wolf got me...they are in the building already..." The group got wide eyed "You heard him... get a move on secure the area!" the group quickly dispersed and roused the others.

Hige ran upstairs and found Kiba. "Oi! Come on, Cheza's downstairs."

_"...get a move on secure the area!"_

Hige heard this as his eyes widened. He turned to Kiba, who still looked zombie-fied. "Kiba, damnit, come on!" Hige growled under his throat and grabbed Kiba by the shoulder and began to pull him downstairs.

The humans guarding Cheza became alert. There was a commotion in the hallway. The guards scrambled to discover where the source of the commotion was coming from. Cheza looked up. Another feeling was coming over her. A sense different from the humans. She recognized it almost immediately. 

"Kiba!"

She stayed in place, however. Recent events and lack of moonlight had left her weakened. However, with the discovery that Kiba was nearby, her spirits were lifted. And he wasn't alone. Hige was with him. A dark thought worked its way into her mind. Kiba was still injured. Badly.


	5. Waiting

Meanwhile, Tsume stirred ever slightly at the sound of Toboe's voice. He shook his head a bit at the words, only recalling some of it.

_She's gone? How could Cheza be gone?_ Toboe seemed so... hyper. He was up and gone before Tsume even really had a chance to react. He lowered his eyes at the female wolves in the corner of the room. He didn't know what to think of them then. He tried moving a little to go examine them more -- or get a better scent, but his entire body froze when he tried to move, pain rushing up his back and down through his paws.

_Toboe dropped the sausages on the floor and handed some to the females, and the rest to Tsume. He hoped it was enough to help Tsume get some strength back. He then laid down, tired._

Tsume shifted a bit more. "You... didn't have to get me food. I'm... fine. I just need a bit of rest, that's all." Tsume may have been conscious, but he wasn't fine. He was bleeding internally -- nothing that the other wolves could see, but he could feel it and sense it in his body. As stubborn as always, Tsume refused to eat the sausage. "You shouldn't wander out there by yourself anyways -- just because the others are gone, doesn't mean we should break up anymore..." he eyed the two females. "I suppose I'll have to believe you this time, and trust them. But... for now... let's sit tight. I can't go far anyway. Tch. We should wait for a while -- before going after Kiba and Hige. Hopefully together they won't do something stupid." He glanced at the sausages as he spoke, swallowing hard. "You look pale, Toboe. How long has it been since you've eaten?" he narrowed his eyes.

Shilaze smiled to Toboe in thanks for the food. She quickly ate and turned her gaze to Tsume and sighed. She didn't know what to think of this guy... he was defiantly stubborn that was for sure. Shilaze was slightly a nerve by his comment as well. She wanted to get back at him so badly but deiced agent it "he's just cranky... and tired with all those wounds..." she told herself. Shilaze gave a mental shrug and looked over to Meshawa who was still asleep, she smiled slightly and looked back to Toboe asking with her eyes if it was ok for her to approach them... herself not to sure of Tsume.

Meshawa yawned and stood stretching. "So he came too." She looked over to Shilaze and sneezed a wolves way of laughing out loud. "You look like you were hit by a train short snout. But I can't say much, I'm not even as good off as you are." She looked over to Toboe and Tsume. "You two all right?"

Toboe knew Tsume was still hurt badly, but didn't pressure him to eat. He knew better. Tsume firmly told Toboe that he shouldn't run off alone, and the young wolf shook his head to acknowledge his understanding. He winced when Tsume was a bit harsher to the females. But he was just being cautious, something Toboe rarely was. Maybe that's why trouble seemed to follow him.

Tsume said they should sit tight and wait, and Toboe readily agreed. He was worried Tsume might jump right up and go after Kiba and Hige. He was eager to get some sleep himself. He glanced at Shilaze, who seemed to want to come near them. He moved over towards her, and placed his tired head on his paws.

_"You look pale, Toboe. How long has it been since you've eaten?"_ Tsume asked. Toboe glanced at the sausages, trying to hide his hunger. "I-I really can't remember" he mumbled softly, but quickly added "But I am just fine! I'll feel a lot better once everyone is back together."

Meshawa asked how the both of them were. Toboe spoke up quickly to change the subject "I think were going to be alright. We all need some rest." with that, he could not fight off the drowsiness any longer and drifted off, dreaming of paradise, a full belly, and his pack together again with Cheza.

Shilaze sighed as she watched Toboe drift off to sleep. "guess he's right we all need some rest.." she thought to herself "...but someone needs to keep watch..." she mumbled as she returned to her post at the door, and gazed up to the sky waiting for the others to return. She wanted to go after them so badly, but she stayed put, someone has to watch out for the others and Meshawa is too wounded to fight... Shilaze sighed in thought.

Toboe dreamt on, a nightmare was forming.

_There was nothing but darkness, nothing but emptiness. Suddenly, There was bright light, and the scent of Lunar flowers. Cheza sat in a chair, bound and limp. She lifted her head up, and began to cry. She screamed "KIBA!" and fell into a hole. A white light followed her into the hole, trying to save her. Then a another duller light, almost brown, followed both in. They were falling, falling further. The white light seemed to reach out for Cheza. It yelled out "I'll save you! Don't worry anymore." Cheza was bound and could not move, the hole began to cave in, darkness was descending upon the lights, the air grew tight, the bottom became more evident. Here it was, the end of the fall...Three fell, upon the harsh floor_  
Toboe awoke in a cold sweat screaming "NO!NO!"

Kiba allowed himself to be led for a moment, eyes blank. For just an instant they flickered. "Cheza..." Kiba pushed himself forward, trotting clumsily as quickly as he could. Cheza was close--

Before Kiba had a chance to notice, a flood of humans came bursting through the hall, blocking their path.

Hige's mouth dropped as the humans came pouring into the room. He knew he should of finished off that guy who he stole the hot dog from.  
The humans pointed their guns, and Hige leapt first, taking the first two out. Bullets started to fly every which way. Hige quickly and carefully dodged them, moving in and out from between legs, a few guards ended up shooting themselves in the feet or the arms. Bodies dropped to the ground, one fell on Hige as he sunk his teeth into a human's neck. He briefly lost his balance and tried to get to his feet again, but one of the humans had Hige's paw. The human, yelling loudly, tried to shake off the fangs that were now wrapped around his wrist. Hige jumped him, and then to the next, and took about a 11 more humans when 30 more people joined in.  
Hige wished badly that Tsume or Toboe were here to help him and Kiba.

Kiba fought blindly, clumsily dodging bullets and swords and axes. His leg had begun bleeding profusely again, even worse than before; if it hadn't been broken before, now it most certainly was. More of the humans went for him due to his injury; they wanted to take out the 'weak' one first. Kiba, however, was far from weak- he took out jugular after jugular, digging his claws into the dead bodies that piled up around him. 

Kiba wished badly that these goddamn humans would kindly move so that he could get to Cheza. They were being awfully rude.

Wolves! Breg hated animals. Two of 'em were loose and looking for that creepy thing they kept downstairs. Why? Maybe they were hungry? He usually would not care, but apparently he had to get that flower thingy to the nobles. When the alarm was sounded, he grabbed his helmet and his gun and headed into the fray.

Man after man went down before his eyes. The wolves were killing everyone! Breg took a moment to find that creepy girl. If he could get her outta here, then the men could grab the wolves and kill them!

He headed towards her, and tried his best not to look at her, because she was watching the white wolf with wide purple eyes. It sent a chill down his spine. That white wolf...he was powerful. It amazed Breg how an animal could fight so hard for this... girl. It didn't make sense. But no matter, because Breg had a clear shot of the white wolf. It was headed his way. He raised his gun, and put the white hide in his sights. He whispered to himself "Gotcha" and smiled.

Hige did his best to keep up with the amount of humans Kiba slaughtered. He should of been counting the number of humans that dropped at Kiba's feet, but he was too preoccupied with the five dozen of them that were grabbing, shooting, swiping at himself. Hige sunk his teeth into one, bounced off another, and knocked the breath out of the third. These guys were desperate!  
He briefly panted, noticing one had a shot on Kiba. He also noticed Cheza sat in a room behind him. Hige didn't know what to be shocked at first. He flew through the air, managing to take a mouth full of the man's shoe. It was the most thickest material he ever tried to bite though. The guy simply shook Hige's mouth off with his foot. When Hige realized his teeth were loose, he looked up to see the barrel of the gun pointed right between his eyes.  
Hige bounced to the left right as the bullet went off, slicing open his cheek. He howled in pain, and struggled to dodge the remaining bullets that began to fly from the few guards still standing. The wolf cursed left and right, grabbing a few jugulars on the way. Another sharp sting of pain went through his hip and across his shoulder. On his four wobbly legs, Hige jumped and took out the last human, collapsing on the bodies.  
He wasn't sure if Kiba took out the guy who shot him, all he could think was to get Kiba & Cheza to safety.

Kiba limped past the dead humans toward the temporarily-unguarded Cheza. He was covered in scratches and bruises, and his back right leg dragged along the ground, bent outward at an unnatural angle. "Cheza..." he whispered, reaching to bite through her restraints.

The wolves were getting ever closer now. Cheza could hear gunshots and growling. She could smell the scent of the wolves' blood hanging heavily in the air. She heard the sounds of bones crunching. The presence of Kiba getting stronger. Her eyes widened as he drew nearer, tears trickling down her face. She tried to reached out to him, but her arms were restrained. She could almost touch him. Suddenly, he collapsed.

"Kiba..." she whispered.

Just as Kiba had almost reached Cheza, he came up against a hard wall--an invisible dome wall surrounding Cheza. He crashed into it again and again, before his leg finally buckled under him, and sent him to the floor, whimpering quietly. "Che... zaaa..." He struggled to get back to his feet, determined to break through to her

Hige lifted himself to his feet, climbing down the bodies of humans. He first nudged Kiba with his nose, "Are you ok, Kiba? Just hold still, I'll get her out of there." He crashed into the shield a few times, his face swelling as blood poured from his wound. He rammed the wall a few more times, then paused to catch his breath and strength again.

One of the living humans pulled out a remote and pushed a button. A low strange buzzing sound came from the dome wall. Hige whipped his head around to see who could of made the noise. He spotted the human and leaped at him, finishing them off. The remote fell down the pile of bodies.

Hige made another leap at the shield, hoping that a full charged jump would break the dome wall. When the wolf hit the shield, loud and bright sparks flew from the impact; he yelped as he felt every nerve in his body go numb. Hige flew across the room, rammed against a wall, and landed on his back. Smoke was coming off his fur.

Kiba blinked out of his zombie-like state as sparks flew from the dome. He saw a large brown mass go flying over his head. Struggling to his feet, he turned to see Hige lying limp against the wall, fur singed and smoking. "Hige?" Kiba limped over to his brown-furred friend. He nudged him with his nose. "Are you okay?"

Hige opened his eyes and sat up, his fur standing on end. "Ok, that didn't work," he managed to cough out. Hige lost his balance standing and fell against Kiba. "Sorry." He caught his feet again, which were now shaking horribly. "I'm ok, Kiba."  
The wolf stepped down the bodies to the humming dome wall and sighed. "How the hell do we get past this thing?"

Kiba gave Hige a sidelong look that said something along the lines of 'I know you're not 'okay', but I'm not exactly one to talk.' "Is there something that will turn it off? It wasn't doing this a minute ago."

Hige looked around for anything that might have turned this thing on. He looked around the room for anything out of the ordinary, that wasn't there before they arrived. He finally spotted the remote. "What about this thing?" The brown wolf sniffed the remote and looked at Kiba. Hige batted the remote around with his shaky paw. He wasn't sure what to do.

Kiba studied the remote, spying a large red button on it. He lifted a paw slowly, pressing down on the general area. The alarm sounded, the entire room flashing red, a nearby coffee machine began dripping, a gate dropped down over one of the entrances, Cheza's dome began to fill with liquid, and the sprinklers turned on.

"Not the right button," said Kiba matter-of-factly.

Hige gave Kiba a pained, displeased look as the sprinklers began to soak his fur. Hige spotted a small white button and tried to follow Kiba's movements. A large wall fan began to groan into action, and a thin trail of gassy smoke came from the ceiling.

Hige smiled, stupidly. "Guess that wasn't it either."

Kiba tried again, this time picking the remote up into his teeth, trying to press a single button more precisely. Oxygen masks dropped from the ceiling, and a plasma TV high on the wall turned onto Cartoon Network, where they were playing a special on Shape shifters.

Hige tried Kiba's method again. A mirrored ball appeared from the ceiling and began to spin, and a radio began to blast out some strange pop-rock hits.

Kiba was unable to keep his tail from swishing as "Straaaay, Straaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" came out of the ceiling. Nonetheless, he growled, pressing his paw into the remote and pushing it away. As he pushed it, the ball exploded, confetti and the message "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" falling to the ground. Kiba shook the confetti out of his fur discontentedly.

Frank limped down stairs as the gates fell his gun ready. "dam wolves..." he muttered as he slowly limped in to the room with his leg bandaged. He glanced around the room, most of the men were dead, and others were wishing they were. Frank swallowed hard as he entered the room that they kept that girl but froze as his eyes fell on the brown wolf that had bitten him earlier, he was about to put the mange wolf out of his misery when a large white wolf came over to him growling baring his fangs. Frank thought quickly, his orders were to kill any wolf... but yet he was the only one left... he smiled to him self as he backed away. The wolf turned back to the other, Frank saw his chance. He ran out of the room as fast as he could, as he ran he stepped on the remote crushing it allowing the barrier to fall around the girl. He ran until his legs gave out form under him, he gasped for air leaning agent a building. "Others will come for me... I'll just tell them the wolves killed everyone and ran off with the girl...Yeah that's it.." he grinned as he thought up the perfect story making it sound like he was a hero.


	6. Bad Times

Shilaze turned at the sound of Toboe's screaming and ran over trying to comfort him "are you ok... It was only a dream..." she nosed him gently trying to reassure him "It'll be ok... don't worry I'll keep you safe..." she stopped _did I just say..._ she looked down and sat next to him.  
Meshawa had now taking Guard duty again letting Shilaze have some time with the others.  
Shilaze sighed as she watched over Toboe.

Toboe was still half asleep when he woke from his nightmare. He shivered and huddled himself together, as if coiling up would soothe his mind and body from this unexplainable dark feeling.

_"It'll be ok... don't worry I'll keep you safe.."_ A soft voice broke through, calming Toboe instantly. That voice held a kindness, a familiar tone he'd heard once before. In his half-awake state, he whimpered slightly before shifting and drifted back into the land of slumber. His body demanded this rest from him, and he had no choice to obey. But his mind was ever working, ever focused on the problem at hand. Kiba and Hige and Cheza. His mind opened further and his dreams settled on a more pleasant idea.

In his twitching sleep of dreams, he said ever so lightly "we're together again..." and smiled

Shilaze watched as Toboe fell back to sleep. She needed sleep as well but didn't want to give in. _I'll just rest my eyes a bit... that couldn't hurt... _She laded down next to Toboe curling up into a ball and wrapping her tail over her nose. Slowly she drifted off to sleep ignoring her large to stay awake.  
As she slept she dreamt of being back with the pack, back with her family. They were all alive and happy again. Shilaze smiled slightly as she slept.

Tsume suddenly shook awake, no telling what stirred him into consciousness. Was it Toboe's whimpering noises and the soft comfort of the female wolf... or? ; He shifted, eyes searching around him frantically, until he caught sight of Toboe, and Shilaze curled up at Toboe's feet. He snarled slightly, feeling almost angry and uncomfortable at seeing them so close together. But they were both asleep. So he decided to see what was going on. He had no idea how long he had slept, just that his head was pounding like nothing else. Frustrated he tried to stand to his feet, and failed, falling over, chest aching. He tried again this time, pushing with his hind legs and drew himself up slowly, like an old wolf would. He limped across the enclosed area until he made his way to the opening. He poked his head out slightly gazing around at their surroundings and then glanced back at Toboe and the female wolf. He noted the food Toboe had left for him to eat was still settled at their feet. He snorted.

"You could have at least eaten it. Brat..." he grumbled more, and watched Toboe for a few more moments in silence, before he slipped around the corner, out of their shelter.

In Toboe's dreams, life was as it should be to him. Nothing was chaotic, nothing was wrong. And everyone was together.

Suddenly, as if his heart knew, Toboe awoke, and with eyes still clouded from sleep, glanced around the shack. He felt warmth coming from Shilaze, and he was almost tempted to fall right back asleep, yet he did not. He focused his eyes a little and glanced at the spot where Tsume was...

GONE!

Toboe bolted up, and stupidly searched every corner in thier little shack. As if the big grey wolf would be missed in such a tiny space. He even called out into the emptiness "Tsume? Tsume? Are you here?" His heart sank a little, and he headed out the door. Maybe Tsume was getting some fresh air? He went outside, hoping to see Tsume's Grey form, the one he'd come to rely on, to...But he was met with the vast empty of the hill.

"Tsume" he whispered lightly "Where did you go?"

Shilaze opened one eye sleepily "wha… huh?" she asks still slightly asleep as she looked around the room. Meshawa was still by the door only know was asleep...again but Toboe... and Tsume were both gone. She slowly rose to her feet stretching out some as she did _Grate... now what? _she thought with a sigh as she started to walk out looking for them. _Meshawa will be fine on her own... besides it's not like I'm going to be gone that long... _  
She walked out expecting to see both Tsume and Toboe but only saw Toboe. She looked around to make sure he wasn't just out of her sight. Seeing he wasn't she turned back to Toboe. "Toboe? Where's Tsume? He's in no condition to be out by himself... regardless of what he says."

Toboe felt Shilaze coming up behind him. He didn't mean to disturb her, both her and Meshawa needed rest. He didn't take his eyes off the distant stretch of land. _Why did he leave?_

Toboe tried to disguise the hurt and worry in his voice. "He probably went off to go find his own food, or maybe..." he stopped and looked back at Shilaze, "He's strong, he probably needed to walk around a bit." He nodded, as if to convince himself that was true. He wanted to bolt, pick up Tsume's scent and find him right away. He needed to be close to him, like if he didn't keep one eye on him, he'd disappear like a grey morning fog in the afternoon sun. 

"I want to go see if he is ok. Ya know, just to make sure he didn't get too tired and get attacked or something. I promise it wont take me too long, if you wanted to stay here with Meshawa?"

Tsume had only stepped out for a little bit. His whole body ached and his legs were sore, he wanted to test his surroundings and just look around for a little. He'd return to the others soon enough. He had to watch over them. He was the oldest after all. He wandered a bit, limping as he went, and he sighed, realizing that he still was a mess. Little droplets of blood were trailing behind him from his leg. 

He sighed a bit and sniffed at the air, snarling once he caught that familiar scent. It certainly wasn't Hige or Kiba. It was humans. He swallowed hard, the smell nearly driving him to nausea. He wandered a little bit further, staying low.

_Chh. If only I had more time to heal myself. I don't think we are safe staying where we are. If we continue we may never find the others, but if we stay here... we could easily get surrounded by humans and trapped._

He sensed something horrible was going to happen, his ears shifted with a breeze, trying to hear what was going on around him.

Toboe sniffed the air, and he caught Tsume's scent. But he also caught another scent, one familiar, one that brought fear hurtling at him like a fallen star. Humans. He turned to Shilaze, and whispering so close to her said "Humans are coming, Get Meshawa, we have to go find Tsume and hide."

The urgency in which he felt the danger approaching made his voice scratchy and dry. He swallowed hard, thinking about guns. His skin crawled and his heart raced. He wondered if the other wolves always felt this way around danger? No one else seemed to be this affected by it, in fact, some seemed to welcome it at times. Toboe pictured Tsume, he was a great fighter. Toboe wanted to be just like him, always strong, always helpful.

A crunch behind him made Toboe almost scream. Humans were coming up the hill! He fought the urge to tuck in his tail, and yelled to Shilaze.

"They are coming!"

Shilaze nodded and ran back in to the shack where Meshawa was. "Meshawa... humans are coming we need to go!" Meshawa sighed and mumbled something under her breath as she followed Shilaze outside.  
Shilaze turned back to Toboe "Go on... Meshawa and I will hold them off"   
Meshawa was already facing the humans growling with her hackles raised. More humans came, more then what just two wolves could keep back. _Oh shit... _"Meshawa, there are to many... we have to go... NOW!" she yelled as she ran off. Meshawa grumbled and followed after her as the humans came...

Hige felt like a ton of bricks were dropped on him. He batted at the pieces of remote that were left on the floor. He gave another pained look to Kiba.

Kiba twitched.

Then twitched some more.

Growling, the white wolf limped in a circle, heading back toward Cheza. The dome was now filled with the green liquid which preserved her.

The electric dome was filled with fucking WATER.

Kiba was no scientist, but he had a feeling that that wasn't a good thing.

It was instinct, damnit.

Hige backed away from the dome, out of the water, and onto the upstairs steps. He finally got a full view of the room. His ears perked up. He saw these things before, in the human areas.

Hige jumped, leaping through the water to a chord on the wall. He grabbed the soaked chord between his teeth and pulled and yanked on it. His tongue began feeling the sparks fly from the wire that were now showing. He gave one final tug, and was tossed back a few feet into the water. The end of the wire chord fell against the wall. Sparks began to fly from it every which way, since those damn sprinklers were on.  
Hige was soaked, his mouth was numb, teeth still chattering, but the electric shield was off, and the water began pouring out like wildfire.  
He smiled graciously. Cheza was free.

Kiba nearly smiled, his lupine lips actually seeming to turn up slightly. "Cheza!" Kiba limped-er, _swam _toward the flower maiden, biting her restraints and ripping them off.

It was imperative that they escape as quickly as possible. Electricity and water, obviously, did not mix.

Though it's not like Kiba knew that. It was just instinct.

Cheza wrapped her arms tightly around Kiba, partially from relief at seeing him again and partially to prevent him from drowning. She knew he was week and was lacking in any tremendous amount of energy. She couldn't heal him at the moment since time was a factor, but as soon as they got to safety, she would do as much as she could.

AS they were swimming away, a thought tickled the back of her mind.

"where's Hige?"

Kiba paused in his wolfie-paddling to look around quickly. "You're right...Hige? HIGE!" He shouted, trying to be heard over the alarm that was still blaring. The wolf had been right behind them a moment ago, but now he was nowhere in sight.

As Kiba rescued Cheza, Hige began to paddle, as good as he could, around the dome. His arms were heavy, his face and mouth were numb, and he could barely see out of one eye, less two. He wasn't sure where he was paddling to, he heard Cheza and Kiba call out to him over the alarm, but his head bobbed in and out of the water. The wolf didn't have enough strength to call back to them.

His paddling slowed as he came into another room. He bobbed around in the water until a door opened. Hige closed his eyes and swam with the rush of the water that came into the new room. He landed face first on the carpet, the water now to his ankles. At least he was on solid floor.

After what seemed like hours, Hige stood on his wobbly feet, lifting his head. A rush of a cold feeling fell over him. There was Frank, with the rifle pointed directly at his head.

Frank held the gun at the wolf's skull "Your that bastard that bit my leg and stole my hot dog...you'll pay for that" He pulled the trigger expecting the gun to go off but instead he herd a Click. He tried again click, click, click... Frank started to sweet as the wolf growled "Oh shit..." He ran from the wolf but the brown wolf was to fast he leaped in front of Frank "Dam wolf..." he muttered and tried to run the other way, he was blocked again. Franck hurriedly looked around trying to find a way to escape for the wolf when a long loud howl filled the air. The brown wolf turned his head in the direction of the howl. Frank saw his chance and ran form the room closing the door behind him and continued to run out into the main part of the building. Other humans came and questioned him as to what had happened. Frank quickly told them the story he made up and was lead out of the building them believing every word of it. A few of the humans went back into the building to take a look around, and to see if there were any other survivors.

Kiba howled again, desperately trying to stay above water. What with Cheza clinging to him, and one leg being useless, it was a constant struggle just to secure air for the both of them. They needed to find Hige, quickly. Kiba tried to turn in the water, which was constantly increasing in volume, due to the tube which had previously led into Cheza's dome. It had never been turned off, and thus kept producing the water.

"Cheza...can you sense him?" Kiba asked quietly, senses too unfocused to properly locate the brown wolf

Hige growled, but it came out an awkward purr due to his throat full of water that he swallowed, and his numb tongue. The guy ran away anyway, the brown wolf was impressed with himself. Hige saw another way upstairs and began to slowly climb it, his legs shaking horribly. 

He stopped in his tracks when he heard Kiba's howl, or what sounded like a howl. Hige struggled to get to the top of the stairs and padded around on the laminate floor, looking for the door to get down the stairs again. His eyes widened. The water was halfway up the steps and rising fast.

Hige sensed both Kiba and Cheza and dived into the water. He forced his head to the surface and saw the two of them.  
"Ki-" Hige lost control as a large flood of water slapped over him. He sunk down a bit, but popped his head back out again.

"KIBA!" He cried, his howl in a panicked tone. Hige went under again.

Kiba struggled over to Hige, beginning to panic. He knew the brown wolf couldn't swim well--"It's not good for my delicate paws," he once said. Well, at least they had him located. "Cheza, hold your breath," he commanded. Taking a deep breath of his own, he dived under, prying his eyes open in search for the "big-boned" wolf. He only was able to catch a big brown blur, a few feet under him. He reached out, grabbing Hige's paw.

It was really quite unfortunate that wolves can only grab things with their teeth.

Hige was sinking fast. He thought he saw a white blur swim over him, but he wasn't sure what it was. He felt Kiba bite his paw. Thankful, the brown wolf began to be pulled to the surface. He grabbed a quick breath of air and finally saw Kiba and Cheza together.

Hige turned around in the water and began to paddle to the stairs. A team of humans baring guns peeked down the steps. They stopped at the water level, not going any further. "Turn that damn water off!" A voice shouted. "You idiots are ruining the equipment down here!" Another voice said in the distance, "We can't sir, the dome malfunctioned."

Hige turned around again, his eyes wide. He began to swim towards Kiba and Cheza. "There's another way out, but it'll be blocked with guards." He accidentally swallowed a gulp of water. "What do we do?"

Kiba gritted his teeth, barely staying above water due to the extra weight of Cheza with her arms around his neck. He quickly looked around; he could have sworn that there was another exit...Kiba turned in the water, looking over his shoulder at Hige. "This way." The white wolf took a deep breath, pushing himself and Cheza under the water.

Hige almost whined. He took a deep breath and followed Kiba and Cheza underwater.

Hige held his breath as long as he could, he went for the surface again. He lifted his snout out of the water and touched the ceiling with the his nose. Fear came over him quickly. He swam down to Kiba, realizing he couldn't tell him what happened.

Kiba reached the end of the room, finding a small, closed door. Kiba was nearly sucked into the door as water squeezed between its cracks. Kiba opened his mouth, water flooding into it, and bit down on the knob, trying to turn it. When he couldn't get a good grip, he looked to Cheza, who was perfectly fine under the water, if not a little sleepy.

Cheza reacted as though she could read Kiba's thoughts. She reached for the doorknob and gave it a yank. However, with the pressure of the water building against the door, it was difficult to pull the door open. She was able to get it partially opened, having had to release Kiba in order to get a better grip. Kiba wedged his snout in the opening and forced his head through. He struggled to push the rest of his body through the doorway. The water was pouring out, but it wasn't doing it fast enough. Hige paddled his way over and also tried to wedge through the door. Time was running out. Kiba and Hige were only getting weaker.

"Captain! Captain! The wolves! They have the girl!"

Captain Jeso peered out into the chaos, to see two wolves swimming with the flower maiden. At first, he thought his eyes had deceived him. Wolfs were extinct, they had been for over 200 years. Yet there they were, and they were taking away the prisoner.

"Circle your men around where you can get a clear shot. I don't want anything to get past this dome, you got that!"

The Captain took up his barrette and waded down the stairs. He wasn't about to let those...damn wolves get away. He took aim, and just as he was about to take a shot, a loose wire came down, nearly making the good captain loose his cool. _I can't see a damn thing down here...there is only one other choice..._

"Sergeant! Open all the door, we need to flush this place out!" he screamed through the fray. He'd catch these wolves, and get back the flower maiden. He had to, he wasn't one to give up a fight.

Kiba wedged himself through the door, painfully wriggling his back leg in order to get through. He soon found himself sliding out with the water into the relatively empty hall. Once he was able to stand, he turned back to see a brown blur trying to push through the door...

A really big brown blur. Kiba would have to watch Hige's eating habits.

Kiba couldn't get close enough to help, what with all the water spewing out. He just had to sit and wait.

Cheza picked herself up and made her way over to where Kiba was lying, panting heavily. She placed her hands on him and began to pass her hands over his wounds, starting the healing process. As she was doing so, she squeezed some of the water from his fur. She also kept an eye out for Hige, who she knew could use her healing touch as well.

Hige somehow made it through the door onto the solid _soaked_ floor. He took two steps onto the laminate, pulling in two huge breaths of air. His head began to swim and he fell against the wall for support. The brown wolf managed to take two more steps towards Cheza and then he hit the floor with a plop.

Kiba stared at him evenly, allowing Cheza to caress his leg. "Glad to see you could make it."

Hige was having a dream, or something. He thought he was conscious, lying on the floor. He could feel his body tingling from the electrode zaps he got tonight, and water deep in his stomach from the flood. Yet, he felt like he was being watched. Hige was sure Kiba and Cheza were there, he sensed them, he sensed Kiba's healing, but he could swore that there stood another person, or a wolf, nearby.

Maybe he was dreaming.

Hige felt his head lifted onto a soft pillow, or a blanket to rest. He opened his eyes to meet a pair of blue eyes. "Kiba?" He asked. The wolf twitched his head.

Kiba don't have blue eyes, you dolt.

Hige's vision came blurry. He struggled to look again. No. It's a female. A hand came towards Hige, touching his face. He felt a memory of a shock of electricity rip though his body, and he shot straight up on all fours.

Hige stared at the hall, stupidly.

That female with the blue eyes was gone. Hige blinked, looking numbly at Kiba and Cheza, then laid down at Cheza's side, with his head on her lap.

Kiba nodded to Hige, glad to see that he'd woken up. Now that his leg was finally healed, he stood up an stood watch. "Hurry Cheza," He commanded softly, "They're going to follow us here soon." The water flow from the other room had started to slow.


	7. More Confusion

Hige stood to his feet and began to follow Kiba and Cheza. With every step, Hige realized that Cheza didn't heal him, and he regretted it. He tried to keep up, but failed a few times. Hige stopped and looked down another hall. His senses were coming back to him because he smelled food. Instinctively, he began walking down the separate hall.

He paused, after a moment, turned and began to hurry back to Kiba and Cheza. Food would (certainly) have to wait.

Two humans ran past the hallway, not even noticing Hige. He quickly (painfully) leapt out of sight, cursing himself. He heard more and more human feet coming his direction.

Hige took a deep breath, jumped from his hiding spot, and began running back to the hallway where he left Kiba and Cheza. He turned the right direction, heading down the hallway.

The two humans now had their guns in their hands, firing away.

Cheza turned to look to see if Hige was following them. She had noticed that he was weak. She was too busy healing Kiba to even start healing him. She could hear the gun fire in the distance. She knew Hige was near by, but couldn't see him. She turned back to Kiba.

"Hige is missing," she told him.

Captain Jeso watched as the water flowed out from the open doors, and watched as two wriggling forms pushed their way out into a hall, followed by what looked like a drowning brown shape. The water wasn't draining fast enough for the captain. Every second of lost sight on those wolves meant a greater chance for their escape with the flower maiden. The Captain ran up the water logged stairs, and headed out the door to a main hall, with a sergeant screaming behind him "Captain! Captain Jeso...wait!"

Jeso ran down a hall, heading for the conference room, his feet sloshing on the soaked carpet. He wanted to alert the rest of the squadron, but gunshots tore him away from the doorknob. _They found 'em_

His blood pumped even faster as the Captain headed down towards the sounds of the guns. He stopped behind two officers, greenhorns by the looks of them. He was nearly shot when he tried to tell them cease fire. "Damnit Jeso, stop it. Your gonna drive them outta here, if they get the flower maiden..." he cursed "Just point where they went!" One officer numbly pointed in a direction down a hall, and added "It was only one sir...and there was no flower maiden"

Jeso didn't stay to ask questions, he headed down the hall, gun drawn. He turned just before disappearing around a corner "Tell all the men to gather at the south entrance. We'll cut those bastards off!"

Kiba looked to Cheza. "Again?" Kiba sniffed the air. "He isn't far off." The sound of gunshots resonated through the hall. "K'so..." Kiba ran back the way they'd come.

Hige sat shaking behind an overturned table. He was in no mood (or condition for that matter) to be shot at. He licked a new wound on his arm that he received from the humans. Blood came from it faster than his other wounds, and it stung horribly.

The gunfire ceased and Hige heard footsteps fade into the next room. He tried to stand, but his front leg gave out under him. After a moment, Hige stood with difficulty and made his way limping down the hall. He came to an open door and nudged it with his nose. He stared at the stairway leading to the upstairs. 

He knew the only way to tell Kiba and Cheza there was an unguarded way out, at this point, was to call to them. Hige thought it over for a second, tilted his head back, and howled.

Kiba heard the howl come from the adjoining hall. He looked back to be sure that Cheza was right beside him, and tilted his head in the direction of the howl. "This way!" he shouted, his human illusion grabbing Cheza's hand and pulling her down the hall. He found Hige sitting by an empty stairwell, bleeding. He'd almost reached him when a rifle suddenly came into his field of vision.

The barrel of the rifle, anyway

That sound made the very blood in Captain Jeso's veins run cold as ice. It was a howl, a howl from ancient days. It caused him to skid to a halt, and turn back in the direction it came from. _He must be calling the other; he must have found a way out!_ The Captain ran as fast as he could, wishing he hadn't slacked off his morning exercises. He wanted to call for back up, but he hadn't the time. Those damn things could have gotten away already, time was running out.

With a last burst of energy, the Captain rounded the corner and halted, gun instinctively raised, finger ready to twitch at his command. But what met his eyes at the entrance to the stairs wasn't what he expected. It almost knocked the wind clean from his lungs, and his eyes sprung wide open like a jack-in-the-box lid. It was not two wolves and the flower maiden. Those... They were... boys. Just boys. The Captain couldn't fathom this, his mind reeling, constantly trying to add up figures, but nothing came about. Nothing made sense. His mind reverted back to instinct, to protocol, the only thing that was solid now.

"Y... you two. St-Stop! That, creature is the property of the nobles, you will hand her over to me and surrender yourselves, and those wolves you have here quietly" But somehow, these simple words felt hollow, empty. He pointed his gun at the boy in jeans; his eyes held a wildness the captain felt he'd seen before. "I mean it damnit, Hand her over and no one gets hurt!" He almost screamed this last part in a last ditch effort to expel some kind of authority in his voice. But he knew, somehow, deep down inside, that these boys were not going to follow orders.

Kiba turned to look at the soldier, blue eyes blazing. "We're trying to get to Paradise." He grabbed Cheza and pulled her behind him. "Don't get in our way!" Kiba took Cheza's hand and swung her toward Hige. "Take her!" Kiba then leapt, teeth bared, at the soldier. He realized it was stupid, but hey, he was Kiba.

Hige grabbed Cheza's hand and began to walk... er _limp_ upstairs. He left a trickle of blood with every step, but he knew they had to get away. At the top of the stairs, he glanced down to see if Kiba had made it too.

_Paradise?_

That word erupted a flood of childhood memories for Jeso. He'd heard tales, merely stories, about a paradise made for wolves, and the end of humanity. But they were stories and nothing more...or was it a reality? Jeso didn't know what to think anymore. His mind had switched to animalistic mode long ago. He looked at the boy and watched him hand... no shove, the flower maiden towards the other, and tell him to go. The captain's mind clicked, and he heard his orders clear as a church bell.

_Maintain the flower maiden at all costs. At all costs_

the last part filled his eyes with rage. Death hung in the air all around him, and he became drunk on it. He squeezed the trigger of his standard issue Beretta and waited for the flesh tearing sound. But it was replaced with the click, click of an empty gun. The world fell on Jeso, and he felt ten times heavier. He threw the useless metal scrap and picked up his hunting knife and lunged for the boy/wolf. His mind screaming _At all costs! At all costs!_

Kiba's eyes widened. Kiba had already been in the air when the soldier dropped his gun and tore out a blade; he was completely unable to change his course, and ran straight into the hunting knife. Kiba let out a sharp yelp, collapsing to the floor as Jeso pulled the knife out. Kiba quickly struggled to his feet, little puddles of blood quickly dripping from the wound.

Jeso nearly laughed out loud when the knife struck the wolf, his mind far gone from sanity. He was filled with instincts alone now.

"You bastards will never get out of here alive. I must maintain the flower. You can't have her!"

He lunged again, aiming for the wolf's throat. But he was being careless...and in a split second, Jeso feared death, memories of his daughter left at home, and he reflexes, causing him to miss the wolf and face plant onto the ground.

Hige heard Kiba's yelp, and began to hurry down the stairs. He quickly turned to Cheza, "Stay close!"  
Three steps from the bottom of the floor, Hige lunged at Jeso, sinking his fangs into the wrist holding the hunting knife.

Cheza knew the knife had wounded Kiba. His blood hung thick in the air. Soon, it was joined by the scent of human blood. She had wanted to try and heal Hige some, but he jumped into the fray before she could get the chance.

"Kiba!" she shouted, trying to get his attention.

They had to leave, and quickly.

Kiba turned to Hige, thankful for the wolf's help, but angry that he had come back instead of escaping with Cheza. Kiba regained his human illusion, standing shakily to his feet, one hand clenched over his stomach. "Come on, let's go," Kiba muttered, stumbling to the steps and grabbing Cheza's hand.

Hige hurried up the steps as well, following Kiba down the hall, licking his chops. He noticed that both wolves were now leaving a trail of blood. This wasn't good for either of them. They'll be easily tracked.

Jeso felt the pain instantly. It was a hot searing pain, as if he had just stuck his hand in fire. That other wolf had his hand. The bones in his wrist crunched and the pain flowed over Jeso, causing him to get dizzy, all strength ebbing away. Just before darkness claimed him, he saw the wolves and the lunar flower leave. He gently said "I guess you win wolf" and smiled as he drifted deep into sleep.

Kiba gently pulled Cheza up the stairs, pain scrunching his features. There was no time to stop; Kiba had no time to be weak over a flesh wound. The stairs stopped abruptly, and there before them were two silver double doors with buttons beside them.

Kiba wasn't sure what it was, but went and beeped the button with his nose anyhow.

Hige tapped his foot in his human illusion. There always seemed to be a slightly delay in elevators, and Hige knew that tapping always seemed to make time pass by quickly.

The elevator swooshed open and a human stood there. Hige about attacked, but he realized the guy was unharmed.

The curly red head stood there, with a puzzled look on his face. "You three coming on? I have to be at a show in 5 minutes."

Hige wasn't sure if this was real or not, but Carrot Top was in the elevator.

"..." Kiba glared at the human, pulling Cheza into the elevator with him, carefully protecting her should the human choose to attack.

Cheza was growing tired. With the running around, the swimming from earlier and the healing she had done, she hadn't found time to replenish her energy. In addition, with the blood still hanging in the air, her head began to swim slightly. She knew Hige needed to still be healed and with Kiba's knew injury; he wasn't as strong as he normally was. Still, she knew that above all, they all needed to get to safety. That was most important.

The elevator closed. The curly red-haired human began to grow uneasy with the two humans bleeding. He got closer to the door.

Hige scooted closer to Kiba and Cheza, wary of the human as well.

The elevator opened to a stage, and the human walked out onto it, with blinding lights pointing directly at him.

Hige noticed the three of them were in spotlight as well, in front of thousands of troops.

Kiba looked at Hige warily. Before they could do anything, a tiny man wearing a bright red handkerchief on his head reached into the elevator and pulled them out. "Come now, we need some backup dancers for Mr. Carrot Top!"

Hige stared at the tiny man with large eyes. "..."  
"Um, but we're not his backup dancers. We're trying to get out of here."

The tiny man shushed Hige then pushed both him and Kiba further to the stage. "Dance, you girls, DANCE!"

Unknown to Hige, Carrot Top took Cheza's hands and began to dance with her, towards the stage, down the steps and into the audience.

"Ch-Cheza!" Kiba yelled wide-eyed, rushing toward Cheza. The tiny man pushed him back. "Dance, you two! Just chant "C-A-L-L-A-T-T!"

Just then, a strange whistling came from somewhere. The elevator door opened and out came Cowboy Andy on his steed Onyx. He ran past Hige and Kiba, leaped off the stage, and whipped Cheza into his arms. 

"Don't worry my little flower; I'll save you from these evil wolves!"

He tugged on Onyx, and took off up the auditorium and through a set of swinging doors, the hoofs fading into the distance.

Carrot Top looked baffled, Hige was in mid sentence "C-A-L-L..."  
and the audience of troops just realized what the guy on the horse said out loud.

Kiba stared blankly for a moment. "...I really hate BONES." He then took off top-speed after Cheza, running through the aisle of the audience. His wound tore even more in the process, leaving a thick trail of blood in his wake.

Within about 10 seconds there were dozens of troops following after him.

And Hige was on the other side. Lucky him.

Hige gasped! The troops were already swarming around Kiba, so if he followed, he would be caught for sure. He had only one way out.

Hige ran for the audience leaped on top of Carrot Top. He stuck his hand in his hoodie pocket and grabbed the red head's neck, and began to jerk him around. Hige shouted, "I'll shoot his freaking head off! Now, back up, or the curly haired one gets it!"

Hige KNEW this was his stupidest idea ever, but the guards actually began to move.  
Both of them made their way up to the swinging doors. Hige let go of Carrot Top and bolted as fast as his legs could take him.

Being a celebrity has some merit.

Except when Hige let him go, the troops began to follow at a rapid phase.

Kiba chased after the cowboy, wondering what the hell was going on. He stumbled a few times, but eventually was able to leap onto the horse, snatch Cheza, and jump back off. They had somehow wound up outside. That was all well and good, but there were dozens of troops rushing to surround him, and where the hell was Hige? A sudden stabbing pain in his wound caused Kiba to double over, one hand grasping his wound and the other holding Cheza's hand tightly.

Hige knew this was it. He was either going to die tonight or he was going to escape and find that blue-eyed beauty in his dreams.

Hige ran faster, coming up on the guards that had their guns pulled on Kiba. He leapt and took out three guards, jumped at five more, and took out the remaining ones. Hige, at first, fell to his knees, but stood up and found himself outside. He ran to Kiba, grabbed him by the waist, and limped quickly back to where he hoped Tsume and Toboe were hiding.

Kiba let out a pained gasp when Hige scooped him up, arm pressing up against his wound. He wasn't quite sure where he was--the world was spinning--but he kept clasping Cheza's hand tightly. He could feel her hurrying alongside them. Kiba tried to open his mouth and tell Hige to put him down, but his body had stopped listening to him. If it weren't for the pain, being held like this wouldn't be so bad.

Hige stopped at the top of a hill, which was nearby the abandoned building that Tsume, Toboe and the girls made a hide out in. Guards were now swarming all over the building like roaches.

Hige, who was still on his second wind of pissed off energy, growled. "There are about two dozen of them. Can you stand, Kiba?"

He just noticed his red hand dripping with Kiba's blood. "Oh crap!"  
Hige gently laid Kiba down, whose face looked distant and pale.

"Kiba?" He nudged him with his nose and licked his cheek, hoping to get a response. "KIBA? Damnit, come on!"

Kiba squeezed his eyelids shut, then slowly opened them. The world was still spinning insanely, but it was a little better since he was lying down. He saw a big brown shape next to him. "...Hige?" he asked quietly. His body felt like lead, and any passerby would see a young boy with a blood-soaked white shirt. The tops of his jeans were red as well.

Cheza collapsed next to Kiba. She wanted to heal him again, but her energy was still low. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to at least give him a small measure of comfort.

Hige smiled broadly, his eyes dancing. "You! You scared me for a moment there!" He gushed, one hand behind his neck.

Hige quickly grew serious. "There are two dozen guards here. I'm going down there to help Toboe and the others." He looked at Cheza, "Stay with him, make sure he doesn't move."

Hige stood up and jumped down the hill, racing for first guard that came across his site. He leapt onto his back, sinking his teeth into the man's neck.

_This was going to be a difficult fight if someone else didn't show up,_ Hige thought to himself, as his arm went out when he hit the ground.

Toboe smelled Hige, Kiba and Cheza! They were close! He smiled wide, he was glad they were alive. His delight grew until guards began swarming the hill. The little shack wouldn't provide a good enough shelter from bullets, and Toboe knew he'd have to put up a fight for once. Hige appeared and Toboe yelled out to him

"Hige! Hige what do w..."

His words were cut short when a bullet sliced through his leg. Toboe howled with pain. He'd never been shot before, and the pain was unimaginable. But the pain was replaced quickly with a different sensation, fear and the desire to live. He looked around for Hige, for help. He was also looking for Tsume...


	8. Fight or Flight

Hige stood up with pain, his arm shaking, and his legs trembling. He was in unbearable pain, but hearing Toboe cry out made him jump to his feet. 

"Toboe!"

He spotted the human who shot Toboe and took him out in seconds. Hige scrambled up the hill, to the hurting pup.

"Toboe, Toboe, are you ok?" Hige helped Toboe stand, taking all the pressure off of the pups wounded leg. Hige winced in pain, but managed to help Toboe over to Cheza and Kiba, laying him down.

More gunfire started off in a different direction. Hige ran down the hill, taking two guards out in the process. He ran towards the gunfire, hoping that Tsume or the girls weren't there.

Kiba turned his head toward Toboe. "Yo," he greeted in a deep monotone. Kiba struggled to a sitting position, preparing to go and help Hige.

The young pup whimpered slightly as Hige helped him to the spot where Kiba and Cheza were. Toboe plopped down beside Cheza with Hige's help. His leg was bleeding heavily, and his vision became blurry. He fought off the nausea that came as he watched Hige run back into danger. Toboe wanted to scream for him to come back, for Hige was hurt worse off than himself, but for some reason, he couldn't speak. He glanced at Kiba, who gave him a quick hello. Kiba was hurt too, and the amount of blood around him and Cheza was alarming. Kiba struggled to gain his footing to head after Hige, and in turn Toboe tried his hardest to stand upright.

"Kiba...Tsume is out there somewhere, and the others are still back in the shack...there are humans everywhere."

He slouched a bit slightly, trying to ignore the pain. His eyes began to well up as he spoke quietly "Tsume is still hurt, and you and Hige are hurt too. What'll we do?"

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "We escape from this town. Into that forest over there," he pointed to the dense tangle of gray forest just past the town. "I'm heading back down there to collect the others. For now, you take Cheza and head toward that forest. Try to stay hidden, and don't let her out of your sight for an instant. We'll catch up as soon as we get a chance."

Cheza reached for Toboe. She placed her hand on the bullet wound, tears starting to form in her eyes. Why? Why must there be such pain? Paradise seemed so far away. There. A place with no more pain. Where they could all live together in peace. She knew Kiba had told her and Toboe to stay hidden. She only hoped they'd all be reunited again and the humans would cease following them, but it was a hollow hope. She knew it. They'd only truly be happy once they reached Paradise.

Shilaze and Meshawa ran as fast as they could. Shilaze chanced a glance back. At least a dozen humans were following them _this is not good... _She turned her gaze back over to Meshawa "We can't run forever... We'll lead the humans to the others..." Meshawa nodded "Right... looks like we fight"  
They both turned to face the oncoming humans. They weren't to far from the shack but it seemed to be miles away. Shilaze was unsure if she would live or not but she would at least by the others time. She gave a growl as her hackles raised and lips pulled back exposing her teeth. _Oh Toboe please be alright... _she thought hoping beyond hope that at least he was ok. The humans drew closer as the two wolves held their ground...

Tsume was perching on top of some rubble, looking out over the mess that was several heavily armed humans running towards all the wolves. He swore under his breath, arching back down under a shadow of a huge metal wall. He was injured and didn't know how much more he could take, and if he were to get attacked or shot... he didn't know if he'd go on. He crawled low on the overhang of the rubble, and kept a look out for something familiar.

Finally he caught sight of his pack. Toboe and Hige were nearby. He growled slightly, upset to see Toboe and the female wolves out in the open like that. Suddenly he saw Toboe get shot. Snarling he leapt from the rubble down onto one of the humans. He snarled and tore at his face and hands, making it impossible for him to pick up his weapon again. After injuring him pretty badly he darted away, hoping to escape any gunfire, approaching Toboe and the others.

Toboe could smell Tsume close by, and his tail began to wag. Kiba told him what to do, they had a plan. They were going to escape, all would be ok! Kiba had given Toboe the trust and responsibility of keeping Cheza safe. And he knew he'd have to prove himself this time. He seemed weighted down with this new glimmer of trust, until Cheza touched his wound. Suddenly he felt no pain, the throbbing died down. Toboe saw tears coming from Cheza's beautiful eyes, and he gently licked her cheek to show her it was ok. He nuzzled her face and gently helped her stand.

"C'mon Cheza," the young wolf puffed out his chest a bit "It's up to me to take you to a safe spot in the woods. Everyone else will meet us there. Let's be fast!"

With that he quickly, but gently lead her into the forest, into a haven, or at least Toboe hoped that's what it was. For some reason, the dank dark forest seemed creepier close up.

Kiba tightly gripped his wound, his entire body heavy, his world spinning. Even in his condition, though, Kiba refused to back down--he would help his pack. Kiba took a human from behind, pushing him to the ground before releasing his neck. The sudden effort made his head spin even more, and before he knew it Kiba had hit the ground. As soon as he realized where he was, he regained his human illusion and pushed himself back up, swooning. He caught a glimpse of Hige, and headed over in his direction.

Hige saw Kiba heading his direction, growing angry. He told Cheza to make sure the white wolf didn't help out. "Kiba?" He then saw Cheza was not with him. He stared, open mouthed.

As soon as Hige got over his shock, he threw an arm around Kiba's back and held him tight so he wouldn't fall. He also hoped he wasn't nagging at another wound. ;

"Where's Cheza? Toboe? Have you seen Tsume and the girls?"

A few guards came out of the building, not noticing the two wolves. Hige whispered..."Crap, what do we do?"

Kiba kept his eye on the humans, who paused momentarily. They looked down at something one of them was holding, and then began heading in the direction Toboe and Cheza had gone in. Kiba pushed forward, trying to tug Hige in their direction. "I sent Toboe and Cheza ahead," he whispered. "We need to distract them!"

Suddenly just as Kiba had spoke, out of the corner of some rubble, appeared Tsume. He stumbled a bit, most of his wounds, unkempt, some torn and still bleeding. He had managed to dodge most of the humans to keep from being shot again. He was within view to Hige and Kiba, but he wasn't close enough to them. He glanced over towards the approaching humans, giving them both a look and raising his head.

"...Hige, Kiba. Go ahead -- I'll take care of it. Let me distract them," he spoke lowly, hoping they would agree and he could continue. He wasn't sure he could run fast enough to drag the humans away from the other two, but he figured it would be better to lose one, than the both of them, besides he didn't know who else was close around.

"Tsume, you can't...You won't be able to--" a long howl pierced the air. The humans spun around to see Tsume standing in their path. Well, no use arguing about it now. Kiba pulled away from Hige and jumped on the nearest human, tearing into his neck. He landed next to Tsume, panting heavily. He tried to regain his composure quickly in order to take the other one--but with the spinning of the world, he didn't' really notice the rifle the soldier already had pointed at them.

Toboe headed towards the thick overgrowth as fast as he could. No doubt the humans would notice a young red haired boy and a girl going into the forest. In the distance, Toboe heard Kiba and Hige, the lump in his stomach growing bigger by the second. Then, as if out of thin air, Toboe heard the voice of Tsume. He turned around quickly, skidding to a halt and peered into the fray. Sure enough, Toboe could see him, and from what he could tell he was still in bad shape. But Toboe had to get Cheza to safety; he wasn't going to let the humans take her again. He began to pull Cheza faster into the woods, because if they were spotted, then Toboe knew he'd have a fight on his hands.

They made it to the edge of the woods, and before stepping in; Toboe looked around to see if they were followed. Satisfied, the young wolf crept into the thick trees, feeling a funny sensation. He looked to see if maybe the woods affected Cheza like this too. But he wasn't good at reading her expressions. Toboe found a small hole made by an overturned tree and placed himself and Cheza in it.  
"Don't worry Cheza," he smiled lightly "They will all be back soon." Or at least, he hoped so. This forest gave him the willies.

Cheza settled back into the tree. She always liked the forest. She felt at home there. She could tell Toboe was feeling anxious. She placed a hand on top of his head, like she had before. She used the opportunity to rest herself. She knew she'd be able to do the others the most good if she were fully rested. Still, a nagging concern tickled the back of her mind. She desperately hoped the others were doing well. The hadn't fully healed. Tsume was still suffering from his earlier injuries, and Kiba and Hige still had fresh ones.

One human took aim on the black and white wolf and fired leaving a bullet wound in her shoulder. "I missed..." he grumbled as he took aim again only it was short lived as Meshawa leaped on top of the human biting his face.

Shilaze leaped on to anther human, tearing into the tender right artery. She hit the ground and lunged for another victim as soon as her paws hit the ground. Her jaws found the jugular vein of the closest human and tore it free from the neck. Blood splattered over the remaining men, and the smarter of them retreated. The not-so-clever few died.

Shilaze panted her muzzle dripping with blood. She wobbled a bit as her wound throbbed with pain. Meshawa came over next to Shilaze trying to help steady her. More humans came, Meshawa steeped forward hackles raised and fangs bore. Shilaze looked around frantically for away to escape; finding none she gave a long loud howl.

Toboe could hear the battle even in his and Cheza's seclusion. He wagged his tail nervously, and when he heard the howl, his breathing ceased. _That was Shilaze! Oh man, I hope they are ok…let them be ok_

He squeezed his eyes tight, and Cheza placed her hand on his head and pet him softly. She made him shiver a bit and smiled lazily as Cheza's warmth calmed him down. He knew she must be worried about Kiba. Toboe didn't really understand the bond that Kiba and Cheza had. It was almost as if they were meant to be together. Toboe looked into Cheza's eyes and saw she was tired looking, but she smiled at him and he felt the worry melt a little. "They are strong ya know. Much stronger than me. They'll make it back. I just know they will." He said the last part not for Cheza's mind, but for his own.

Hige heard the howl and acted quickly, jumping the human who had the rifle pointed at Kiba. He tore into the guy's shoulder, quickly taking another bite of his neck. The human dropped to his knees, grabbing Hige's wounded arm. The brown wolf refused to let go no matter how unbearable the pain was. A trail of blood ran down the human's hand as the wolf's sharp fangs squeezed tighter.

Finally, the human gave in, his grip loosening. Hige fell like a crumbled heap, the blood in his arm coming out faster than before.

Hige struggled to his feet, grabbed his arm, and saw no more guards. He looked at Tsume, "Yo. You finally decided to show." He forced a smirk, "Who wants to come with me to help the ladies?"

"We'll all go," Kiba replied sternly. "We can't be split up again; we have no time to be running in circles. Let's go," Kiba finished, beginning to walk quickly, clutching his belly, in the direction of the howl. He gave Hige a look that asked, "Are you alright?" as he passed, fully expecting just as clear an answer; that was how strong their bond was.

The humans slowly came towards the wolves, talking among them selves. "The man said he wanted wolves dead or alive... Maybe we'd get extra pay if we bring back one alive..." one human said "Yeah that's a good idea... Let's bring back the weak one and kill the other"  
Shilaze didn't like the sound of that, not one bit. Meshawa was still protecting Shilaze who was backed up agent the wall. _No... I will not let this happen. _Shilaze thought as she took a wobbly steep forward.  
A human came carrying a net while anther took aim on Meshawa. Meshawa grabbed the gun from the human and tossed it away as if it was a bone. The humans now holding the net at either end started to surround Shilaze while Meshawa's attention was drawn away.  
Shilaze franticly howled again as she pressed herself agent the wall. _At lest the others are safe... _She thought trying to put a positive note on this though the outcome seemed hopeless.

Hige heard the frantic howl in the distance, looking questionably at Tsume and Kiba. Kiba said to go together, but time was running out for the girls. He began to go by himself, but stopped and looked at Kiba as if he said to wait.

Kiba absorbed Hige's message, then nodded slowly. He motioned to Tsume, and they both went to the corner of a building out of sight.

Hige took off in the distance of the frantic howl. The faster he ran, the more pain he felt in his arm and leg. Yet he knew he had to help. Someone had to.

Hige rounded the corner, stopping to take in the image of the humans ready to net up Shilaze. He gathered his senses and leaped the human, tearing into his neck. The human fell forward, and Hige jumped off him and to the other, his fangs sinking into the jugular vein.

He turned around to the two wolves. "Come on; let's get the hell out of here before more arrive." 

Hige took two steps and stopped as a pain shot up his arm. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his tongue so he wouldn't howl. He opened his now watery eyes, taking in a deep breath.  
"Let's keep moving. We need to make it to the woods."

Kiba and Tsume stayed hidden in their corner for several minutes. Once the coast seemed clear, Kiba signaled to Tsume to move ahead. They'd inch their way closer to the woods until they could make a quick break for it.

Toboe's keen ear caught the sound of the second howl Shilaze let go. _What's happening out there! Why haven't they come yet!_ The young wolf's tail beat the forest floor softly and he panted slightly, his adrenaline levels rising. He glanced at Cheza, who was looking in the direction of the battle as well. He knew she must be worried for Kiba. In an effort to clam not only her fears, but his own, he gently laid his head in her lap and placed a paw on her hands that were clasped together.

He closed his eyes, and spoke to the pack in thought. _Please be ok, please be ok._

Cheza stroked Toboe's head. She could feel his anxiety. She echoed it. There seemed to be more and more humans. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to drown out the thoughts of the gunshots of the humans and the growls of the wolves. She knew it was best to stay where she was and finished resting. She knew she was going to be needed soon.

Shilaze nodded "Thanks for saving me Hige..." She followed behind him limping a little and Meshawa behind her.

Hige nodded as if he didn't hear Shilaze. Now that he knew the battle was over (for the most part) and all he had to do was make it to the woods, his body began to shut down step by step.

He couldn't feel his arm, nor his leg, it seemed only half his body was awake. Every now and then, he felt the memory of electricity that went through him earlier, and it made him twitch.

Hige had been concentrating on the pain so much that he didn't realize they were only a few yards away from the woods. He slumped against the building, resting for a moment, closing his eyes. "Go. Run. I'll..." the wolf had to take in a deep breath. "I'll ... i'll pro-protect you."

His eyes opened and scanned the area. So far, the coast was clear. No sign of Tsume or Kiba. 

Hige fell against the building more, until he finally had to sit. His head was spinning so badly, he wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to stand or not.

Finally, Kiba and Tsume were in sight of the woods. Kiba finally had to relent, allowing Tsume to help him stand; but they were close. He could smell Cheza. Hige was nowhere in sight, though.

Toboe sat up, alert. He could smell the others, and they were headed this way! The puppy inside of him wanted to run out and greet them, jump around and declare his happiness, but the adult slowly emerging into his life made him stay put, he wasn't to leave Cheza alone. He had been trusted with her safety, and he was bound and determined to keep that promise.  
He turned to her, "Cheza! They are close now. I can smell them. I knew they'd come." He smiled wide. But something was a miss; he could smell Kiba and Tsume close by, but what about the others? Where were Hige and the girls? Something didn't feel quite right in the air, and Toboe's once thumping tail seemed to slow a bit as he panted and waited for the pack to return.

Shilaze blinked almost as if she hadn't heard him right "but what about.." she was cut off my Meshawa "come on short snout, race you there" she said as she took off running to the woods. Shilaze was so confused, a part of her wanted to run with Meshawa to the safety of the woods but yet anther felt as if it was her duty to protect her saver. Shilaze shook her head trying to clear her mind. "Right to the woods..." she ran off after Meshawa limping some as she did but paying no head to it _All I have to do is make it to the woods..._ she saintly told herself.

A slight smile grew on Hige's face as the two female wolves made it to the woods. He was thankful, but he had no ambition to stand. His vision was growing cloudy, he could barely lift his paw, much less wag his tail. Hige really wanted to take a nap.

He didn't see Tsume or Kiba (or much of anything for that matter), so they must have already made it to the woods.

_Good. At least they're safe._

His head tilted sideways till he realized he was lying on the ground. _Bedtime._

Hige puffed out a faint breath of air and closed his eyes.


	9. Serching

Toboe jumped up in alert as he smelled the two females coming near. He yipped to let them know his and Cheza's hidden location. He saw them coming up the way, both looked tired, and beaten. His heart sank some at the thought of them out there, fighting tooth and claw with the humans. Dodging bullets...Toboe absent mindedly scratched his old and crusted wound. Cheza's warmth had soothed it, and he was grateful for that. _I am glad they are ok. I was worried... _but he broke off when he realized with a bit of worry that No one else was with them. Maybe the others would show up soon. As long as nothing had happened.

Toboe greeted them with a wagging tail. He had to do his best not to leap on them and jump around excitedly. "Hey! Your ok!" he said with obvious relief in his voice. He turned to Shilaze. "Where is everyone else?" He furrowed his brow a bit, hoping to hear good news.

Shilaze sighed with relief as she saw Toboe but it was soon ended by his question.  
_"Where is everyone else?" _  
Shilaze shook her head slowly "Hige is back there" she motioned with her head "But Kiba and Tsume... I don't know where they are." She looked down "I'm sorry it's my fault. I should have been more careful" Meshawa nipped at her "No it's not so stop saying so" Meshawa barked as she walked over under a tree and laid down resting. Shilaze wanted to believe her but deep inside she still believe it was her fault. She sat down looking to the city ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she waited for the others to return.

Cheza could sense the two she-wolves returning. She hadn't gotten to know then very long before she had been taken. She was glad to have met them, though. She was always glad to meet new wolves. She heard one of them mention they didn't know where Kiba or Tsume were. She could hear Hige slowly making his way towards them. He was injured, just like the others were. She stood and slowly went to them. She could sense their apprehension as she drew near, but she exuded such calm and gentleness towards them.

There were two remaining humans walking around scanning the area. Neither had been attacked by the wolves, but they did see a few bodies of their fellow humans.

"These wolves are true murders. I swear, if I see one more, I'll shoot the damn thing through the heart," one human said to the other who slightly chucked.

"-if they don't get to you first."

They scanned the area some more, walking, looking for survivors. Turning the corner both stopped in their tracks. One pointed his rifle toward the brown wolf lying besides the building. The human with the silver hair pushed his rifle down. "Don't. I think its dead."

The one squinted his eyes. "It's not dead, it's breathing."

He nodded, bent down and yanked the brown wolf's tail. "No response," He chuckled, running a hand through his silver hair. "It's gone alright. Let's take it in for a reward; you know they pay lots for wolves that are alive."

The other nodded in agreement. The other human took out a needle and stuck it in the wolf. "There. He won't wake up for a few more hours. Let's go."

He heaved the wolf over his shoulders and began walking away from the site.

Shilaze sat waiting for anyone to come _they should have been here by now... _she thought as she gave a worried look to Meshawa only she was sound asleep _That's usual... _she glance over to Toboe he seemed as worried as she did "Hige should be here by now..." she said quietly to him. She didn't want to worry him but at the same time he needed to know. _But what if... NO… _she refused to think that way. She strained her ears for any sound and sniffed the air trying to catch the scent of any of the three wolves.

Toboe felt very, very uneasy. Something was a miss. Tsume and Kiba had not yet returned, and Hige was missing too. Shilaze said Hige should have been here by now. _Where are they?_ He whimpered a bit, sniffing the air for any scent, wither it be hide or blood. He saw Meshawa resting under a tree near Cheza. He eyed Cheza, seeing her made his spirit soar. He knew what he had to do.

"Shilaze...please, please watch over Cheza. I am going to go find Hige and the others. I know their scent really well; I just know I can be careful enough to find them. Cheza needs protecting, and someone to keep her company. You and Meshawa rest here, I promise I'll come back for you."

He looked at her with his big eyes, trying to put as much confidence as he could in the air. He walked over to Cheza and gave her a quick nuzzle. "Don't worry Cheza, I'll find them real quick." He turned to go, but before he left, he placed his paw on Shilaze's paw. "I promise."

With that the young wolf ran back out towards where the others were. His heart hammered in his chest as he smelled for any scent that would lead him in the right direction. He snuck around a building, following the scent of Hige's blood. It was thick in the air and almost made Toboe sick. Before Toboe could reach him, two humans approached. He watched in horror as they examined him, even pulled his tail and still Hige didn't move. Then the humans stuck something into him and picked him up! _Oh no! Oh no!_

Toboe knew he had to get Hige help. He needed to find Tsume and Kiba.

Toboe ran into Kiba and Tsume a few moments later. Literally. Kiba stared down at the up with eyes filled with anger, pain, and a little bit of fear. The white wolf grabbed Toboe by the scruff of the neck. "You left Cheza? Come on, hurry!" He began dragging Toboe back to the woods, thoughts only on the Flower Maiden.

Toboe opened his mouth to talk, but Kiba cut him off by grabbing his neck. Kiba was pissed off, and his mind was only on Cheza. It scared Toboe half to death. The white wolf began to drag Toboe back towards the forest. It was the wrong direction; they needed to head back where the humans had taken Hige. He winced as Kiba bit down harder, causing Toboe to yelp out, and he shook till he freed himself from the vice grip. His neck stung horribly and he faced Kiba head on.

"Stop! Cheza is being watched by Shilaze and Meshawa! She isn't Alone! Kiba! The humans, they took Hige! They have him, he isn't awake and they took him! They want to sell him for money! I came to find you guys, he needs our help. If we don't, they'll kill him!" 

Toboe broke down then, his neck slightly bleeding, tears beginning to overflow. "They'll kill him if we don't help him now!" his voice wobbled and he looked into Kiba's eyes, and then to Tsume's. He shook all over with the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He wasn't going to leave Hige to the humans. He wasn't going to let him die.

Kiba's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, when a roar interrupted him. The wolves looked to the air, where the humans' airship was ascending. Before they could do anything, it began to move forward, out over the Forest of Death. "..." Kiba said as he stared after the airship.

Shilaze sighed and walked over to Cheza. The others were counting on her and Meshawa to protect her. _Well at lest I'm trusted enough to do something... _she thought as she sat down her head turned towards the city. A faint roar started to fill the air "what the...?" Meshawa asked sleepily "I don't know." Shilaze said as she turned to Cheza. Meshawa moved closer to Cheza hackles raised ready for a fight. _This isn't good..._ She turned her gaze back to the city and cult a glimpse of what looked to be ship of some kind. It wasn't that close yet but she knew it was heading their way.

Cheza could hear the airship coming closer. It was almost deafening. Something had happened to Hige. He had stopped somewhere but she could still sense him. Now, she couldn't. The two she-wolves were standing in front of her, their attention drawn to the fast approaching airship. Cheza worried about the others. Had they been spotted? She could still sense them nearby, so she knew they were still on the ground. If the ship sees them, however, the humans would know that she was with them. Then, it would only be a mater of time. The others hadn't recovered from the last battle with the humans. If they were to fight again, they'd never make it. And with the airship, the firepower increased.

_Oh no... _A wave of sickness fell over Toboe as he watched the airship in the sky. It was gigantic. Massive even, with plenty of fire power inside it. Toboe couldn't hear his own thoughts over the roar of the ship. It was like a thousand thunder claps sounding as one. Without realizing it, Toboe had somehow placed himself very close to Tsume, tail and ears tucked. He was shivering.

The ship was heading towards the forest...towards Cheza and the girls. Panic and fear rose up inside of him faster and faster with each second. He looked to Kiba for answers. Kiba always had answers. But Kiba stood, opened mouthed, unable to speak. The young wolf's mind began to fire off random images, ones of Hige being examined, ones of Shilaze being hurt, ones of Cheza being caught. His mind began to scream what his throat would not produce. _What now? What now!_

Kiba swallowed. "We have to get back to Cheza," he murmured, limping quickly toward the forest. Before he could get very far, he realized that the airship wasn't stopping. It was flying away, over and past the forest. "...nani...?"

Shilaze howled in pain as the roar grew louder hurting her ears. Her eyes watered as the noise grew louder still but it stared to grow quitter. She looked up to the sky, the ship was passing over them, _we're safe... but for how long? _Her mind raced worrying about the others _Toboe, Hige, Kiba... _her eyes watering only not from pain but from tears of worry.  
Meshawa moved closer to Cheza trying to comfort her "we won't let anything happen to you will we Shi?" Shilaze blinked her tears away and nodded "Right" she said trying to put strength back into her voice.

Toboe followed Kiba and Tsume towards the forest. They needed to get to Cheza! If the ship wanted her, she was in serious danger. And Shilaze and Meshawa would be killed if they got in the way! Kiba was limping horribly, his wounds were severe. The urgency in which he moved made Toboe wince with what must be each painful step.

He continued walking, head down trying not to look at the ship. It held darkness inside it. Toboe walked right into Kiba, who had stopped. He forced himself to look up at what Kiba was looking at, and dropped his jaw in amazement. The ship, it was passing over Cheza and the girls? It...It didn't see them? Or maybe it didn't want them? Toboe tilted his head in confusion. This day had been very, very long.

Kiba stared at the airship as it passed over the forest. He felt his eyes glaze over, and shook his head sharply. Kiba continued walking, turning his head to look at Tsume

Cheza could sense the others were coming closer. She could tell they were injured, but otherwise fine. She placed her hand on top of one of the she-wolves. Meshawa she thought her name was. Everyone was on edge. Cheza wondered what happened to Hige. She had suddenly stopped being able to sense him. Was it the humans again? It was hard to tell. The sense of humans had been around due to the battle and it disoriented her.

There were noises coming from the distance; lots of humans talking, shuffling papers, walking across a carpet floor, a fly buzzing around, and a distant dog bark.  
Hige's ear turned in the direction of the sounds. He opened his eyes. At first, the scenery was blurry, scattered images crossing his path, a lot of human's feet brushing by in a hurry.

Hige found out he had the strength to lift his head and take a better look. It must have been a workplace. Humans were everywhere, drinking out of cups, walking in fast pace, others with noses in books.

The brown wolf stretched an arm, wincing at the pain. He realized two things; that he was bandaged and in a cage. It brought him back to the time when he found Kiba. He had pulled open the bars with his teeth, but Hige's were too sensitive for that.

Hige thought about using his teeth for escape for a long moment. There was no one around, well, not looking his way. He could easily escape.

The brown wolf wrapped his teeth around the bar and began to yank at it, until he realized someone was watching him. His mouth dropped open.

She was a babe.

"It's pretty tight." Blue stood looking at another wolf a chubby one; she had seen him before he smelled like her.  
"I can help you, if you want me to that is..."

Hige gazed at her, his mouth shutting and opening as if he was trying to say something, but couldn't. He finally caught himself when she spoke at him.

"I can usually get out of these, no problem, but - I could use a little help

Blue smiled and nodded, she bit down and bar and yanked it forward a few good pulls and it was lose enough to get by. She heard talking and footsteps in the distance "hurry, run."

Hige carefully stepped out of the cage, feeling the stinging pain in his limbs. He forgot that he was badly injured. "Thanks. Where are we?" Before he could get his answer, there were sounds of humans coming closer. Hige knew he had to get back to his pack, and besides... _how the hell did I get here anyway?_ This was very confusing to him, but he hoped this chick before him had answers. But she's already telling him to run away?  
Determined, Hige looked directly at her, "Come with me."

Blue looked down the hall way towards the sound of movement. _He smells like the flower_ she thought to herself, _maybe I should go I... I don't know what to else to do _Blue looked up and nodded "Follow me." and ran towards the opposite hallway.

Hige managed a broad smile as the chick took his offer, and began to lead the way. This surprised the brown wolf, as he followed, in his human image, limping quickly down the hallway. She was defiantly in charge; this might be the beginning of a wonderful friendship, or more. 

Hige tried to follow as fast as he could, sometime walking to discourage curious humans. Some had to notice he was limping and bandaged, that wasn't too ordinary in this workplace. One or two humans nodded at the chick leading Hige, and it made him curious as to why she was working in a human area. It confused him.

A burly man crossed a hallway, paused, looking at the two of them. "Hey, Blue," Hige stopped in his tracks, it was obviously a boss. "Aren't you supposed to be outside helping your partner with those packages? That's in the other direction." He spotted Hige. "Who's the kid behind you?"

Hige tried not to give an indignant look. _Kid?_ The burly man was waiting for the woman named Blue for answers. At least Hige now knew her name.

Blue put her hand on her hip "A new worker, already injured himself, How bout that?"  
The Man smiled.  
"I was asked to take him into town to get some stitches, won't take long at all."  
"Alright, be careful," the man turned and continued walking.

_That was slick_, Hige thought to himself. He knew this babe had to be sharp as a tack in order to survive around these lanky and burly men.   
"Your name is Blue? Tell me, have we met?"

Blue smirked, "You tell me, you were with a girl earlier, where is she?"

Hige seemed taken back, wondering why or how she could have seen him with Cheza. "In the woods, with the rest of the pack, I guess." He couldn't remember much before he blacked out. He scratched his head, still confused. "Where are we? Did you see how I got here?"

Blue shook her head, "I didn't see, as far as where we are were not far from the outskirts of town, middle of nowhere."

A few humans rounded the corner eying the two 'humans.' After they passed, Hige looked at this chick. "Will you lead me to the outskirts of this town? I know I can track the pack down from there." He paused, waiting for her reaction. "After that, you can do whatever you want to with me." He winked at her, hoping he wouldn't get smacked across the hall.


	10. All Back Together Again

Toboe moved slowly to keep up with the limping Kiba and Tsume. Tsume was badly hurt, and he needed rest. So Toboe began the lead to where Cheza and the girls were. As he approached, he looked at Shilaze, seeing she was still on edge from the ship.

"Hey!" he called out "Did you guys see that ship?" he asked stupidly. He knew they did. But he was relieved they were not the target. He stepped forward to nuzzle Shilaze, but stopped short. _What am I doing?_ He scolded himself. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Tsume had settled somewhere near Cheza, who looked tired herself. The sun wasn't very clear here, and maybe, since she was a flower, she needed it? He looked at Kiba, who was alert, as always.   
Shilaze nodded "Yeah we saw the ship..." her eyes got wide as she blushed a deep red as Toboe nuzzled her but pulled away the same time he did _Ok that was weird..._  
"So," Toboe said, trying not to sound so healthy and vibrant around the wounded pack "How are we going to save Hige?"

"...we don't," Kiba replied after a moment's pause. The pack turned to look at him, surprised, but he kept a straight face. "We have no idea who has taken him, and his scent has been cut off. We can't do anything for him." He paused momentarily. "And I have faith in him. He'll find his way out and catch up to us," he finished confidently. The white wolf swayed a little; his human guise was drenched with blood, the entire front of his shirt sticking to his chest with the sticky fluid. The white wolf wobbled over to Cheza, trying not to look weak, and failing miserably. He thought he'd fall over any minute--but Cheza needed to heal Tsume. Tsume was more important.

WHAT? Toboe's mouthed dropped open in complete disbelief. Did Kiba actually say he was going to leave Hige to a most unspeakable death to the Humans...well no, Toboe stopped to listen to the rest.

So Kiba had faith in Hige to return? Toboe nodded, but couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. Those Humans, once they get you, its too late... well in the mind of a pup. He could picture Hige stuck in a rusty cage with no food or water, trapped without anyone around him, alone and dying...his eyes filled with tears, but he shook them away like gnats. Kiba said Hige would return, and Kiba was wise. Toboe watched as Kiba painfully limped towards Cheza. She pet Tsume as he sat there panting heavily. Kiba needed to rest too. In fact, they all could use some rest. Toboe went and laid flat off by himself, starring at the entrance to the woods, looking for any sign of Miracle Hige.

Kiba let Cheza pet Tsume a few more times before speaking. "We have to keep moving. Those humans may have moved the airship to trick us into feeling secure; they may still be searching." He picked himself up and began slowly trekking deeper into the woods.

Shilaze glanced over to Cheza. _With the others back she'll be safe... but where's Hige? _She thought but her question was soon answered. "But.." she started but stopped as Kiba explained it made sense after all they've been together for who knows how long.  
Shilaze watched as Toboe walked to the entrances of the woods no doubt he was worried about Hige. She followed after him slightly worried but stopped short "Hige will be fine... he's a fighter..." she heard Kiba announced to keep moving "Come on Kiba's right we need to go." She started to follower after Kiba seeing Meshawa was already following him but stopped to glance back to Toboe waiting for him to catch up.

"Come on Toboe Hige will be fine." Meshawa said not knowing if it were true but it was what the younger wolf needed to hear and saying it out loud would comfort Shilaze as well. "Come on short snout, you and runt stay in front of me so I can keep an eye on our backs." She nipped at Shi's feet to make her move faster as she slowly walked over.

Toboe watched as Kiba rose and said it was time to move on. At the beckoning of the others, he reluctantly rose to his feet. He closed his eyes tight and forced himself to turn around and begin his walk with the others deep in the woods. _They are right. Hige is smart, he can find us._ The trek was languished a bit, what with both Tsume and Kiba being hurt, and Cheza looked somewhat tired. Not too mention Toboe stopping every once in a while to rub his scent on a passing tree. That way, Hige could easily catch them. He smiled to himself a little, it was the first good idea he had had in a while. But his smile faded as they continued on.

Toboe kept his head down. He was depressed and didn't feel much like trotting along joyfully. Maybe it was the woods? The further in they went, the more the light was choked out by tree branches. Something didn't feel right about this place...it was too quite. Toboe felt too like he was being followed, or being watched.  
"Hey runt!" barked Tsume, making Toboe jump, "Stop staring at the ground and keep up!"  
Toboe scowled and continued on, keeping close. He knew Tsume was cranky, but he was tired. So it didn't hurt Toboe's feelings too much. Besides, he was glad he was called back. He didn't want to be left alone in a creepy place like this.

Kiba led the pack, carefully stepping over large roots. He had released his abdomen, and slipped into a zombie-like march; the wound wasn't bleeding as much, but still left a trail as his blood drip...dripped onto the forest floor. He made sure to keep Cheza by his side, wishing that she were strong enough to heal him, and reprimanding himself for it

Blue laughed at her new found friend. Blue looked back to were she had be working as a "human". It only seemed so natural; she didn't know what else to do. She was the thing pops hated so much, and pops was the only one she had. She looked at the chubby wolf and forced a smile, "alright just keep up." she began to run in the opposite direction.

Hige kept up with Blue's pace. She was quick, sharp and intensely decisive, and boy was the brown wolf enjoying being pulled around different directions. Every sharp turn to get away from curious human eyes, Hige found himself being flung into the wall, tripping over various objects, and trying not to run into Blue. Blood had begun to seep through the bandages on his arm and leg; there had to be an end to this.

Finally, he saw the front door and followed Blue out, down the stairs, along the dirt road and to the grass. Hige collapsed on his knees, wincing at the pain that still lingered. He turned to see they were quite a distance from the building.

Once Hige caught his breath, he stood again, tossing a curious look at Blue. _Was she...worried? Nahh... not about me..._

"So." Hige sighed heavy. "Oh, I'm Hige. Thanks for getting me out of there." He looked around at the setting, the building in the distance, the dirt road and grass, going on for miles, still no scent of the pack. He sniffed the air. "I think it's this way. Do you still want to tag along?"

Blue panted, tired from running so fast, blue looked back uncertain, should she go with Hige, maybe he would help her but another part of her didn't want to go. "Yea, I'll tag along for a bit." She smiled  
"by the way, I'm... I'm blue."

Hige limped aside of Blue; she had a nice strange scent. He could tell she wasn't all wolf, but she kept beside him which made him feel wanted. She could have easily turned around and went back to the humans, but she didn't. He wondered why she made this decision. It wasn't final, but he accepted her offer of 'tagging along for a bit.'

They walked (he limped) for what seemed like miles. Hige really had nothing witty to say about the bland grass that had passed them for the past two hours. Every now and then, he had to run to catch up with Blue because he kept falling behind.

Hige stopped for a moment to soak up himself. He was really being a wuss around this chick. Hige was going to try his attempt at a Kiba, with determination and the whole package. He took off running in full speed, hoping to get this scene over with.

As luck would have it, the woods began to show in the distance. This _was_ a Kiba moment! No wonder things always seemed to go his way; it was that damn determination of his! Hige would have to do this _again!_  
Hige reached the edge of the woods, tilted his head back and howled as loud as he could.

After they'd been walking a few hours, Kiba's ears perked. He could just barely hear something--a howl, hovering faintly just beyond his hearing. He stopped and turned in the direction of the howl. The corners of Kiba's lips turned up slightly. "I told you," he stated to the others softly, turning his muzzle to the sky--well, the tops of the trees. He would be extremely lucky if Hige heard him; but he had to try. He howled as loud as he could, the noise echoing throughout the uninhabited forest.

Hige finally heard the sound he had been waiting for- a howl in return. It was Kiba's howl.

Hige's tail whipped wildly and he jumped about (before he got all clumsy and hurt himself again). "It's Kiba! Do you hear him, Blue? It's Kiba!" Hige thought that he did seem a little too overexcited to hear Kiba's howl, so he toned it down to smiling and heavy tail wagging.  
He howled in return, in a tone that said 'I can hear you!'

Kiba breathed heavily, preparing for a final howl. Finally he released a short answer, saying "Hurry up!"

Shilaze moved back to walk with Toboe ignoring Meshawa's request that she stayed in fount of her. Shilaze walked in silence next to Toboe for a while trying to think of something to say. Finally she thought of something "Toboe... I... or um well... is it me or is this forest creepy?" Sure she had been in dark forests before but this one... well something was different about it, something that made her want to run as fast as she could out of it. _If it's just me then well there is nothing to worry about... But... if it's not... _she shuddered at the thought.

Hige heard his answer. When he happily finished his reply, he turned to Blue with this big goofy grin on his face. "Want to-..." he began, and saw what seemed to be a slight disappointment in her face. His smile faded. "You know, you can always turn around and go back."

He lowered his ears and secretly wished she wouldn't. There was something about her, other than the fact that she was a hot babe, which Hige couldn't put his paw on. She was unique for sure, mysterious; maybe it was her blue eyes.

Hige gulped a lump away in his throat and curiously, cautiously asked, "Do... do you want to come with me to meet the pack? After that, it's up to you, cause," Hige paused, looking toward the woods, "we're going to find paradise. It might be nice to have another hot babe with us when we get there." Hige couldn't help but curl his lips to a smile. If she didn't smack him now, than she at least liked him. At least, this was Hige's theory.

"Paradise?" Blue let it roll off her tongue, it sounded so lovely. "Yes, I'd love to go." Hige smiled

Blue didn't know what made her to decide to go to this strange place, Things can I only go up from here right, she thought, they have to.

Hige smiled, her answer warmed him over. "Ok, let's go."

He stood to his feet and began to walk into the woods. Everything seemed to be going smoothly for half an hour before things got creepy. Hige wanted to keep his head up and his back strong, he wasn't going to let anything wig him out while Blue was near him.

Hige did have Kiba in his thoughts. When he left him, Kiba was beyond bruised, stabbed, broken, and he still managed to continuously reopen his wounds. Hige had been in the same boat, but he had (what felt like) a lot of sleep. Some of his wounds sealed themselves; some were reopened during the get-away. Nonetheless, he hoped Kiba was well. 

They walked along for a long time, past the winding (dead?) trees, now and then glancing up at the intertwined branches overhead. No moonlight had shown through, sounds were vacant, and... Were there any other animals alive in these woods?

Hige looked at Blue. "I'm not sure what direction they're in. I'll signal them, someone will answer as to how close we are."

He tilted his head back and howled.

The pack had settled down to wait for Hige to catch up with them. After a half hour had passed, Kiba's ears perked--another howl. Asking for directions. Kiba slowly opened his half-lidded eyes. He was feeling particularly bad at the moment--cold and clammy, covered in sweat, and dizzy. Cheza still hadn't healed him. Kiba forced his muzzle to the air, opening into a low, quiet howl--he couldn't get it very loud--before suddenly breaking out in a cough. Something felt like it was clogging his air pipe...he couldn't breathe...the white wolf doubled over, hacking at the ground.

When the pack settled down for a time to rest, Toboe was quietly waiting for Hige to return to them, make them whole again. After some time, Hige howled again, to get a sense of where they were. Kiba tried to answer back, but he began to cough violently, and he was wheezing heavily.  
"KIBA!" Toboe ran over to him, he could see his belly wound had started oozing again, and with each hacking cough seemed to make the wound worse.  
Toboe looked to the others, and too Cheza. Something had to be done, Kiba needed help from Cheza. The young wolf threw up his head and howled as loud as he could in urgent tones telling Hige to hurry up.

Hige heard Kiba's howl, it was too quiet, almost faint. The brown wolf began to trot and jump over the branches. He had to hurry.  
A second call came across the woods; it was Toboe, who howled every chance he could. But this howl seemed a lot more like he was yelling for help. From the sound of the howl, Hige was closer than he thought. He kicked up his feet and took off in full gallop, leaping over the broken branches and dry crackly leaves.  
Hige saw everybody in the distance, through the branches. He maneuvered through them and ran to the pack.  
He stopped when he saw Kiba, panic running through his veins. He couldn't do anything about the pain, and neither could Cheza or anybody really.  
Hige sat down beside Kiba, and nudged him with his nose. "Kiba?"

Shilaze was happy to have Hige back with them again... he even brought a friend. While Hige went to Kiba's side Shilaze went to greet the other wolf. Trying to stay out of the way for the others, she seemed to be more hindrance then help when it came to some things.  
She walked over to the other wolf tail wagging "Hi... I'm Shilaze... what's your name?" she asked trying not to be overly happy while the others were more worried about Kiba and Tsume... At least she thought they were

Kiba clutched at his stomach, vaguely aware of the others; but it wasn't just his stomach wound causing the sudden pain. It was something else, something sharper and blunter at the same time; He could feel something clogging his throat, crawling its way up--his muzzle forced itself open, and with a violent hack, the white wolf spit something onto the ground...

A smooth sphere blackened and dull. Before anyone could get a good look at it, it crumbled like coal.

Hige's mouth dropped in surprise, or amusement, maybe in total shock. He knew he wasn't alone; there was no freaking sound from anywhere. All Hige could hear was his chest pounding with all sorts of questions wanting to burst out of his mouth. The only thing that he could manage, at first, was a heavy spit of air and the most obvious question: "What the fuck was _THAT?_

Toboe felt a sense of relief. He realized just how attached he had gotten to all the wolves. He had a pack now, some place to belong.

Hige brought someone else with him, a girl. Toboe knew Hige had a love for the ladies, so he brushed it off. Until he got a good look at her. A familiar scent wafted his way, revealing a familiar fear. _She is...she was with that human! She tried to kill us!_ Toboe began to cower and ran closer to Tsume, sticking right by his side.

His eyes were forced to watch a hacking Kiba. He wasn't just coughing to cough; he was trying to cough something up? Suddenly a round little ball came out, and crumbled.

Toboe let his jaw remain open as he stared at the crumbled little heap. He was left speechless.

Blue looked at the other wolves, these, these were the wolves pops was having me hunt she thought to herself. She became nervous but tried to hide it as best as she could, she smiled weakly to the wolf that greeted her, "I'm blue," she forced out.  
She heard the pain the white wolf was in and watched from where she stand, nervous.

Kiba placed a paw forward on the ground, trying to support himself, breathing heavily with half-lidded eyes. He knew what it was, but he couldn't let the others find out. If they knew, they'd surely desert him. Dizziness and blood loss overcame him then as Kiba fell forward onto the ground.

Hige nudged Kiba with his nose. After a few pokes, he sat down, looking at the others. "We should let him rest. He lost a lot of blood. If he keeps moving, nothing is going to heal and we might loose him."

Hige never felt like a leader, but he knew that that was important to say. He had been there in the building where Kiba received his wounds and where Cheza healed him, but circumstances made them reopen.

Most of the pack was badly injured, including Cheza (who was wilting, mind you). Toboe had already been healed so he was the strongest. Hige looked at his bandages, scratches, gouges and spots of cringed fur from where he had been zapped the night before. This was all too much for him. He should have been roaming the city in search of hot dog vendors. Which reminded him, his stomach growled.

To distract himself, he looked over at Blue, who had been looking really nervous. He forced a smile. "Oh, guys, this is Blue. She helped me escape." Hige paused, letting the last fact sink in before he continued. He wondered if it would be a good idea to continue, to mention that he was found at a workhouse, and she had been working there as a human. 

Instead, Hige lay down beside Kiba, crossing his paws. He set his head on his paws, closing his eyes.

When Kiba finally lay on the ground, Toboe became almost sick with worry. He shivered a bit at the remembrance of that painful hacking noise. What pain Kiba was in! If Toboe thought a bullet through the leg hurt...then how could Kiba stand his wounds? But that was what separated him from the others...fighting experience and strength. Hige spoke, telling the others Kiba needed to rest. Toboe was all for that. They couldn't lose Kiba, or anyone else for that matter.

Hige then introduced the stranger to the others. Toboe couldn't look at her directly, because all he could do was see big white fangs and angry eyes coming right for him. He kept his head to the ground and mumbled a quite "Hi-nice-to-meet-you" before getting to his feet. He knew she wasn't probably a danger now, since she hadn't tried to maim anyone since her arrival. He looked up into her blue eyes and tried his best smile. He then got to his feet.  
Tsume was scarred just as much as Kiba was. His mouth was flat, face straight, eyes cold. Hige brought a female with him, "Hmm...I see you found a girl huh Porky? Err..." Finally, the gray wolf moved, grunting a tad as his back sluggishly lifted off from the tree trunk. He acknowledged Blue enough: She was pretty yet, beautiful actually, with the blue eyes and black hair, but Tsume was directing himself towards Toboe and Kiba

Hige wasn't asleep. He lay with his eyes shut, which he wished the others, would do as well, at least to relax. But apparently, not everyone was on the same wagon. Hige ignored Tsume's brash remark about Blue being his "girl", and the Porky comment. Blue was very hot, but as far as looks goes, "Porky" most likely _not_ in her forte'. Being as sexy as she is, Blue probably went for types like Tsume, strong, silent, and dangerous.  
The brown wolf snorted, keeping his eyes shut. At least Tsume was back to his own self. He hadn't heard a nasty comment from him since they got to this city.

"You guys rest up, I'll keep guard. This place kinda gives me the creeps." Toboe eyed the sky of branches nervously and trotted off to begin his circle of their camp. This place was odd. It was so...quiet. Almost as if the pack were the only living things to have settled in for quite some time. Toboe could hear his heartbeat grow quicker with each step, and another thing he noticed was there were no other scents in the air aside from wolf and earth. He felt as if he was being watched...or hunted. "Man, I sure wouldn't want to live..."But he was caught off by the sound of wings beating the stagnant air above him. Toboe hit the deck and looked up, his eyes circling around trying to see just what the hell that was.

"Gokurosan no hoo!" A voice cooed from above. "Excellent job detecting me, oukami. Poor, lost little oukami--Why are you here? Who are you where? Are you as think as I drunk you are? Gokurosan no hoo! Hoo!" the owl called

"The Hell..." The two words Tsume only muttered.

The flap of the wings caught Hige's attention. He lifted his head to the sound of the owl, and then heard him talking. He was more than creepy. And it was very curious because the owl was the only one alive besides them. "What the hell?"


	11. The Quest Begins

_What the hell was that? What does he mean?_ Toboe thought to himself. What was with this guy? He didn't have a smell to him? The others seemed irritated by its riddle. Toboe was just confused. He tried to think up an answer, but he was left with questions.

"What do you mean? I'm not lost...or little!" He scowled, trying to look menacing. This owl was creeping him out and he didn't like it one bit. The owl simply settled on a tree branch high above the pack and laughed.

"But your are little and young. Small and fragile like glass."

"Shut up!" snapped Toboe. The bird tilted its head, and to Toboe's horror, swooped down and aimed right for the pups head! Toboe yelped and fled back towards the pack. He tripped over a tree branch and slid right in front of Tsume. The owl simply flew back to his perch as if nothing had happened. Toboe got up quickly and looked at Tsume and the others, quite embarrassed.

"Creepy owl huh?" he chuckled a little too loudly and turned from the others, secretly wishing for a hole to open and swallow him up.

Hige stood to his feet, eying the owl. It was teasing Toboe horribly, but he still could not catch a scent of it.

"Creepy owl for sure," Hige said, showing his fangs, licking his chops. "It looks good enough to eat."

Hige jumped at the owl and it swooped out of the way. He followed the owl, biting at it a few times. It flung itself into the air, dodging Hige's teeth at every which way. The brown wolf was doing a great job at keeping up with the owl, even through the branches. Hey-he was hungry.

The owl landed on a branch. It pruned its wings delicately, looking down at Hige. A moment's pause--then a plop of white landed smack dab in the middle of Hige's head.

That kid was always scared of everything. How disturbing. As Toboe landed, the gray wolf followed the owl with straight precision. He didn't attack immediately. His hunger was harsh but he kept under control... at least for now. Annoyance piled up inside - this owl was frightening, haunting, the only creature to survive in this somber forest? Cheza was wilting...

"Damn thing!" Was all he muttered through his gritted teeth. He wouldn't want bird crap plopped onto his head either. The voice was so taunting. It's like the oukami were trapped in its lair, it it's torture. Under these hard circumstances, while he was injured, Tsume the gray wolf just wanted it simple. His ears twitch

now the gray wolf with clenched serrated fags glared directly at the owl. As if Tsume wished for the bird to say something else.

The owl tilted its head at Tsume. "How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?" He pulled one out of hammer space, licking it. "A-one, A-two, A-three--" He bit down hard. "A-three!" He flew over the group, showering Tootsie Pops down to the ground. "Eat, eat up, little oukami--candy is good for puppies, good!"

Shilaze tilted her head in wonder at the owl. _The others all were following that thing... and Kiba's here with Cheza... Guess me and Meshawa get to stay and protect them. _She thought with a sigh as she turned to Meshawa who was lying next to Cheza. Shilaze walked over and laid on the other side of Cheza keeping her safe as she watched over Kiba. "Meshawa..?" she asked as the other wolf stood "What's with the owl? He keeps talking in riddles, I hate riddles!" she grumbled. "He's... I don't know Short Snout. He's just there." Her stomach growled and she looked at the owl. "Damn I'm hungry."

Hige growled. He was fed up with this dumb owl with no plot line. He finally jumped at it, and wrapped his fangs around the legs. The owl got all pissed and flew off in another direction yelling "Baaaaaaaad doggggggg!"  
This, obviously pissed Hige off. He went after the dumb owl, chasing it into the woods. The pointless and non-symbolic owl flew deeper into the woods, evading Hige.

Toboe watched as Hige bit the pointless owl, and it flew off into the woods. Hige gave chase to it. Toboe looked back at the others. "Ok then, I guess we move on into the woods." He got up and headed off in the direction Hige went.

Kiba let out a little moan, eyes opening slowly. He was stomach-down on the ground, and all he could see was the light blue material of Cheza's bodysuit. Once he was able to focus in on it, he worked on surveying his surroundings; he found himself back in the woods. He placed his paws down on the ground, pushing himself up--but his entire body felt like lead. He struggled to raise himself a few inches.

Shilaze stood as Toboe announced they were moving into the forest. Shilaze and Meshawa followed him but Shilaze stopped when she heard Kiba moan "Kiba...!" she ran to his side standing next to him helping him to steady himself. It was the least she could do after all he and his pack had done for her and her sister. "Are you ok..." _of course he's not you idiot _she thought to herself "...Is there I can do to help you?" sure she was smaller then the others but she could do anything that they could.

Kiba looked at Shilaze, who had pulled his arm around her shoulder to keep him upright. His gaze was silent and steady. "It's nothing to worry about," he replied softly. He felt sick to his stomach--he'd coughed it up. He knew it had to happen sooner or later, but we had been hoping he could do it in private; no such luck. Hopefully the others were dim enough to dismiss it--but what if they weren't? What would his excuse be when, inevitably, they asked?

Shilaze assisted Kiba the best she could not really believing him. She sighed and followed after the others helping Kiba along. _What was that thing he coughed up earlier anyway... _she wondered as she walked into the forest following the scent of the others.

Hige followed the owl deep into the woods. With every leap, he knew this was a stupid thing to do. He had to be quite a distance away from Kiba and the others. This was not a good thing.

The owl swooped around Hige's face a few times. He snapped his jaws at it more than he could stand, growing more furious by the moment. Finally, he caught the owl in his teeth, snapping its neck in a few places, and it went limp in his mouth.

Hige wasn't sure to be surprised about this, or worried.

Hige eyed the owl limp in his mouth. He was still curious as to why he didn't let it go, or why it didn't really struggle to get away. Of all the damn living things that _weren't_ part of the pack that was in the woods, Hige had to murder it. Ugh.

He began to walk back in the direction he came from, the owl still in his mouth. He saw Toboe in the distance, who must have followed him; the others weren't far behind either. Hige decided to sit down for a moment to wait for the others to catch up to him.

Blue decided it was best to be quiet, if she didn't say anything maybe they wouldn't either. She didn't feel welcomed and trailed behind only viewing the strange events with no opinion. The young wolf or Hige would ask her something every now and then and she simply nodded.

_What is going on? Why am I here? Why is this happening?_

Toboe reached Hige first. The others were slower due to their injuries. Toboe watched Shilaze help Kiba along. He smiled to himself, admiring her ability to care. He walked up to Hige and saw the dead owl in his mouth. He looked at it hungrily, but tried to block it from his mind. "Well," he said "I guess he won't be doing anymore talking for a while." He smiled at the thought of this. He turned to the others as they arrived. The bird was small, not enough meat to satisfy anyone. Too bad.

Blue stayed behind the others. She looked a bit weary of the others, and he noticed she immediately took to Hige's side. _Well, at least he has a girl now_ Toboe laughed to himself. He was still a little cautious about Blue, but something about her changed from when Toboe first met her in the alley with the old man. She seemed sadder. He sat a little closer to her, trying to make her feel not so alone. Toboe knew that feeling. It was the worst thing in the world. To be alone.

The second was the sluggish Tsume; _so, Porky got the owl..._ he thought, looking at the poor owl in Hige's jaws. What a joker, what was the deal?

"Humph...I guess we can finally rest up without anymore annoyances." Save for the wounds that is. Near by the pup Toboe, and Hige, the gray wolf placed his back on another tree. His observing continued: Blue, Hige, Kiba with Shilaze, Toboe's low-toned brief laugh...humph. All he did was blink in boredom.

Shilaze helped Kiba over to where Tsume was settled, Meshawa not to far off either. She stopped and leaned on a tree as she held Kiba up noticing Hige had killed the owl _well there went one problem... Now how to get out of this forest. _She thought with a smile as she glanced around. "So, are we resting or what...? No offence but this forest is freaking me out..." she asked quietly as she wobbled a bit under the weight of Kiba.

Hige placed the owl at Kiba's feet. His mind continued to wonder what the others were thinking about him right now. Sure, he helped save Cheza and brought Kiba back (mostly) alive. But he could sense the tension in the woods as Blue came to his side. She was a stranger, even though he though he had met her before, but from where? Tsume continued to eye her, Toboe looked all bothered, and Kiba just looked really out of it. 

He agreed with Shilaze, this place was creepy. They should get out of the woods. Hige knew the way out, it was north, about three or four miles, or so it seemed when he and Blue first walked in. But that way there's nothing but a meadow and that workhouse. The other direction, Hige guessed, was that city where they were attacked and all those guards who were looking for Cheza.

Hige nudged the owl, wondering if Kiba would take it. If not, maybe Tsume or Toboe, possibly the girls. For some reason, Hige didn't want to eat the owl.

Kiba looked silently down at the owl. Slowly he shook his head at Hige. Something seemed wrong about the bird--he wasn't sure what it is, but somehow he felt connected to it, like eating its flesh would curse him in an unidentifiable way.

Toboe nudged Cheza with his snout. She was getting weaker, and he was worried about her. Kiba worried him too. He was worse off than anyone had anticipated. Hige seemed uncomfortable about killing the owl, as if he would be cursed or something. Toboe couldn't blame him really. He watched as Hige offered it to Kiba, who would need food the most, but Kiba wouldn't eat it. Toboe wrinkled his nose, his hunger fading, overpowered by the urge to bury the thing.

Nobody seemed in the mood for talking, but Toboe couldn't stand the silence. It made the sound of his own blood sound like a roaring river. He stepped cautiously over to the last person he would have expected to talk to.

"So... err... Blue. Where is that old man you were hanging out with before?"

He realized his question gave away that he knew her from before. But too late, it was already out there. He tried to smile at her, at least to let her know he was trying to be friendly. At least then maybe she wouldn't feel the urge to rip his throat out the moment his back was turned. He eyed Tsume, watching for his reaction to the question.

Blue looked at the young wolf surprised and smiled, "Oh you mean pops. I'm not sure I wish I knew...we got...split up..."  
They sat in silence for a long time, Blue became anxious; she wanted to be somewhere else anywhere else then these woods. She sat and stared at the flower maiden, to nervous to approach her she had the same pleasant scent as before but it was becoming weaker.

Shilaze looked down to the dead owl and quickly averted her gaze towards the others _The thing is dead but at the same time it seems as if it never was alive... if that's possible _she thought and shook her head to clear away the thought _Nah, it's just my imagination _  
She turned her gaze to Toboe who was talking to Blue then back to Hige pleading him with her eyes wanting him or someone to lead them out of the forest and some where less dark, dead and creepy.

Hige cleared his throat, since no one else was moving. "Ok. We should get out of these woods. The woods in that direction is about four miles, and two in that direction." He nodded, looking at Kiba, as if he needed to make the final decision.

Blue was very pretty when she smiled. She was pretty friendly too! Toboe let some of the tension melt away. "Oh I am sorry." He hung his head a bit. He knew all too well the pain of losing someone dear to you. No one else seemed to want to talk...and finally Hige broke the silence.  
Toboe was thankful for the suggestion. The sooner they got out and Cheza to sunlight, the better.

Cheza looked blearily at Hige. He was saying something about moving. She tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't support her. She sank down to a sitting position again. She looked towards Kiba. He was looking as weak as she was. She tried to reach out to him, but couldn't. She needed to get out of these woods. They were dead and cold. She needed sunlight. Moonlight would be better, but she knew the moon phases and a full moon was a long ways away.

Shilaze smiled at the mention of leaving the woods. They all needed rest and food especially Kiba and Cheza. She looked down to Cheza, she wanted to help her as well but already had Kiba leaning on her for support _New question are we going to make it out of this place alive...? _She shuddered at the thought. She turned back to the others "I think Cheza needs help..." she said quietly. Stating the obvious was what she did best, at lest it was in her opinion.

Humph, sitting around and yapping. Tsume shut his eyes and slowly bent his head over in slight... impatience, "Well...I'm able to move. The sooner we move, the sooner we can get out of here..." Then the gray wolf's eyelids lifted, sight set on Kiba and Shilaze. That kid, that white wolf, was something. Tsume's lips curled into a creepy slight smirk -- dragging the wolves all this way to find Paradise. The irony of this travel to "wherever great place" let the wolves suffer only crap, and this Flower Girl. Tsume turned to look at her, and then quickly away, "Humph" he breathed.  
This was getting stranger everyday. This...'nonsense' fatigued his patience. Still, he kept silent.

Kiba nodded slowly. They needed to leave. He was aware that Cheza was growing weaker; there was no sunlight here. But he couldn't help her. He turned his head to look at her slightly, and then looked at Tsume. "Tsume." He had that tone to his voice, the one that said he was asking a favor. He knew the wolf would know what he was asking; they didn't get along very well most of the time, but when it was necessary, they knew the other like a book.

The injured gray wolf acknowledged with a still stare. His smirk faded and slacked while gazing this prideful white wolf. "Hmm." A brief low-noise grumble rose from Tsume's throat. Come to think of it, he was certainly a tough wolf. He rustled with this Kiba before and certainly he knew of Tsume's strength. Perhaps things would go faster of he did carry Kiba. _I don't want to hear any crap from you when I do this..._

"And... can she be managed fine?" Tsume inquired, motioning his gaze towards...Cheza.

Shilaze meet Tsume's eyes when he inquired about Cheza "I don't think she can... she looks week..." she looked over to her then to Kiba who was currently leaning on her _no one else is in any condition to carry him... or are they? _She thought to her self "If someone can help Cheza I think I can manage with Kiba" _grate insult the leader of the pack while you're at it stupid! _She mentally yelled as her cheeks turned to a pink color.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. He'd asked Tsume to carry Cheza, and yet he was looking at him skeptically, as if he'd just asked to be carried himself. Surely Tsume wouldn't do that, though...not if he didn't want to die. "I'm fine," Kiba insisted suddenly, pulling away from Shilaze. He stumbled a little, and then righted himself, standing hunched over and zombie-like.

Shilaze didn't want to press the issue with Kiba more then she already had though she knew he wasn't "fine". She sighed and nodded to him. She straightened her self up no longer leaning against the tree. She kept an eye on Kiba worried about him and his condition. She knew he was pushing himself trying to be strong even in his current state. _The old pack leader use to do the same thing _She thought with a smile.

Hige gave a warm smile to Shilaze, mentally thanking her for helping Kiba around for a bit. He also noticed the tone in Kiba's voice, when he said "Tsume." Kiba wanted something done but he didn't have to say much.

Hige side glanced Tsume's expression and stood to his feet. He walked to Cheza in his human image and lifted her into his arms. He turned to the others. "Come on, let's get out of here." He stopped first to nod to Blue, and began walking.

Kiba blinked at Hige, slowly. The job had got done, but normally Tsume would have gotten right to it. So then, what was Tsume...? Kiba turned to look at the gray wolf, which was...right on it...handling Kiba that is. The gray wolf grabbed poor injured Kiba from next to Shilaze and looked away.  
Kiba, his hurt body submitted to Tsume's strength, was now slumped onto the gray wolf's shoulder. One arm was over his jacket.

Kiba's eyes widened. Why was Tsume carrying him? "Oi, Tsume! What are you--" He could see the tree where they'd been resting getting smaller as he was carried away. "Put me down, Tsume!" He tried not to whine like a pup. Why was Tsume carrying him? Kiba's eyes widened further.

Cheza wrapped her arms around Hige's neck. Her head rested on his shoulder. He was quite strong and very gentle. "This one apologizes," she said to him in a whisper. "This one would like to do more, but cannot."


End file.
